The Chosen
by Shaun Garin
Summary: Take the Slayers, replace em with Digimon charecters, and you get The Chosen. A 01/02 series mix with Slayers. For Miyako Fans. Recently added, Episode 7.
1. Danger! Miyako's Deadly Dragon Slave

Magic Tech Productions Presents....  
  
  
it's first Fuzion Fanfic stretching into infinity...  
  
  
The Chosen  
  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
(C) 2001 Mtech Productions  
  
  
  
  
Episode 1 : Danger! Miyako's Deadly Dragon Slave!  
  
  
  
"It was a good haul youse guys, a good haul." A large scarred  
bandit reached down into the piles of gold coins as he scooped  
up a handful. "Here's something for youse all!" he tossed the  
huge handful of coins into the air, admist cheers of his gang.  
  
Suddenly, a glowing ball of energy floated down into the middle  
of the hideout, and then exploded with tremendous force. The  
bandit leader leapt to his feet, grasping the hilt of his sword.  
"Who dares?!" he exclaimed, drawing the weapon.  
  
The flames parted to reveal a girl. Dressed in a yellow shirt, red  
jeans with a large black cape with shoulderpads with red gems  
in it, she let off a cool calm aura of control as a Aquilamon  
floated down beside her. She wore large round lensed glasses  
that glinted off the light of the flames as her gloved hands with  
the fur encircling the ends of it glowed with red energy. The  
bandit leader gaped.  
  
"Age around fifteen or sixteen, lavender hair, round lensed  
glasses, built like a beanpole.... RUN AWAY! IT'S MIYAKO INOUE THE BANDIT KILLER!"  
  
Miyako laughed as she exclaimed, "THAT'S ME!" She then  
loosed the fireball in her hands as the Aquillamon started to  
dive-bomb the hapless bandit minions. The Bandit leader was  
scorched as he ran around, yelping in pain.  
  
Within moments, Miyako had filled a bag of gemstones and  
jewels and had flown off to the pathetic cry of the Bandit  
leader. "But that's our treasure....."  
  
  
  
"Miyako, don't you think we should have spared his life?  
After all, he WAS human."  
  
"He wasn't just a human Poromon, he was a Bandit. And  
killing Bandits is NOT murder. Besides, now we have some  
traveling cash for the trip to Atlas City!" Miyako smiled at her  
little Digimon partner who just sighed, fluttering on the ground  
behind her. "Besides, if those guys wanted their treasure, they  
should come out by now." Miyako stopped and turned. "Hey!  
Bandits! You can come out now!"  
  
The bushes rustled and a scarred lanky man leapt out, carrying  
a serrated sword. He had a patch on one eye as he grinned.  
"I see that your reputation is all that it says Miss Miyako  
Inoue," he said, brandishing his sword. "As a Bandit, I suppose  
I should take you down and avenge the boss. But..."  
  
"But?" Miyako asked, curious despite herself.  
  
"But after seeing what you can do, I think we could make a good  
partnership. Whadda say? Do you wanna join up with the  
Dragon Fangs?"  
  
Miyako smirked. "I'm bad but not as bad to work with a bunch  
of bandits."  
  
"Oh really, then perhaps you would consider returning the treasure  
you've taken from us?"  
  
"Not a chance." Miyako's smirk turned into a full smile. "Besides, I need to live too."  
  
"Okay THAT'S IT! Come on out guys!" In an instant, a horde of  
Bandits leapt out of the trees and bushes. "Hehehe," the leader  
said. "With this many bandits, you can't possibly win against  
us. And that little Digimon can't do anything either, it's just a  
puny In-training. NOW GET READY TO DIE!!!!" He launched  
himself at Miyako as she charged a spell.  
  
"HOLD IT!" Proclaimed a voice. The group stopped short as a  
figure appeared at the edge of the woods. "You'd better lay off that  
girl IF you know what's good for you." A second, shorter figure  
appeared, hands clenched and ready. He then drew a long sword  
from his belt.  
  
"He's right! We're tough!" a second figure said, standing in to the  
side, about half as tall as the figure holding the sword.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" The bandit shouted.  
  
"If I tell you my name, you'll just get it dirty." He smiled, a steely  
glint of professionalism in his eye.  
  
"You lousy PUNK!"  
  
"I'm glad this conversation is on a mature, adult level."  
Miyako said with a groan.  
  
"Perhaps we should intervene Miyako?" Poromon asked,  
preparing to Evolve.  
  
Suddenly, the two figures went into action. The man was  
incredible with the sword, slashing and hacking with a  
curious style that knocked them aside. The small Digimon  
at his side kept on headbutting the Bandits until only the  
ringleader was left.  
  
"Ready to surrender?" The Digimon asked, cracking his  
knuckles.  
  
"No way! DIE!" The man charged, only to have his blade  
met and shattered by the human. The human grabbed him  
by the shirt and tossed him up, slashing a couple of times.  
Miyako got a huge blush on her face as he landed, and  
sped away naked, his clothing in a pile on the ground.  
  
"That was some work, thanks." Miyako said.  
  
The figure put his sword away and said, "I'm glad you're  
safe. Huh?!"  
  
The figure stared as Miyako blushed. 'He's captivated by  
my inner beauty. Who can resist me? These pouting lips,  
these wide eyes, this well rounded figure....' He sighed.  
'he sighs with envy.'  
  
"Oh great, it's just a wandering girl."  
"HUH?!"  
  
"I thought I was saving a luscious babe in distress. Not  
a girl in a weird costume."  
  
Miyako fought the urge to slam the man on the head before  
his Digimon patted him on the leg. "C'mon Daisuke, make  
sure she's okay first."  
  
The teen known as Daisuke nodded and stood. Miyako found  
to her surprise that the light made him look a lot taller when  
in reality, he was an inch or two shorter than she was. But  
he was built rather solidly, with wild brown hair, a pair of  
goggles on his head. He wore blue and black armor with an  
ornate looking sword at his side. The Digimon was a little blue  
and white Digimon who Miyako couldn't identify. "Are you  
okay miss?"  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you." Miyako hefted the bag of gold as  
Poromon leapt into her arms. "My name's Miyako Inoue. What's  
yours?"  
  
"Daisuke. Daisuke Motomiya. From Testabourne. You look  
like you're from Zephelia."  
  
"In fact I am." Miyako giggled a bit. "Thanks for the save.  
Thought I COULD have handled it easier but my Poromon  
was a bit out of energy."  
  
"Well, there's a town just up the road a ways. Where are  
you headed?"  
  
"Atlas City."  
  
Daisuke then swelled up as he thumped his chest. "Then  
allow me to guide you to Atlas City! I'll be your protector!"  
  
Miyako sweatdropped. "Um.... okay."  
  
  
  
"You can have anything you want. It's my treat."  
  
"REALLY?!" Miyako exclaimed, her stomach roaring with  
hunger. "Then I'll have everything from here to here!" She  
indicated the top of the menu and ran her finger down to  
the bottom. The waiter's eyes bulged out.  
  
"EVERYTHING?!"  
  
"And I'll have this, this, this and this. Triple portions!"  
  
"TRIPLE PORTIONS?!?!?!?!"  
  
The humans and Digimon ate like there was no tomorrow  
as the food was brought to them. It was like watching a  
school of Piranha at work. Soon, they were finished as  
Miyako set down her Ramen bowl. "Aaah, I can't eat  
another bite."  
  
"There's still some soup left," Daisuke pointed out. "You  
can have it."  
  
"Naw, my stomach's so full I can't hardly move. See?"  
  
V-mon looked at it and remarked, "Wow, it makes your  
Chest look small!"   
  
He was suddenly bopped on the head by Miyako who   
snarled, "What was THAT?!"  
  
"I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Ahem." The quartet looked up to see a elderly man who  
said, "Excuse me, but would you happen to be the famous  
Chosen Sorceress Miyako Inoue, the Bandit Killer and  
Dragon Spooker?"  
  
"As a matter of fact..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Daisuke and V-mon leapt up in shock. "Why  
didn't you tell us you were a Chosen Sorceress?!"  
  
Miyako facefaulted. "What, you think I dress like this for  
fun? Didn't the OUTFIT give you a clue?!"  
  
Daisuke peered at it and said, "No, I know LOTS of Zephelian girls who dress like that."  
  
"Why you..."  
"Excuse me," Hawkmon said, addressing the elderly man.  
"We know the term Bandit Killer after all, but what is this  
Dragon Spooker? What does it mean?"  
  
"It means 'Dragon stepped away out of clear revultion.'"  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Miyako grabbed her chair and   
would have slammed it on the elderly man but V-mon and   
Hawkmon tackled her.  
  
"Calm down Miyako!" Daisuke soothed. "Lets hear out the  
man first."  
  
Miyako relented reluctantly as she set down the chair.   
"Okay pops, spill it."  
  
"Well, this village has been terrorized by a gang of bandits  
day in and out!"  
  
"This Bandit group wouldn't happen to be called the  
Dragon Fangs now would it?" Miyako asked, pushing her  
glasses up onto her nose.  
  
"Why yes actually."  
  
"Don't worry, I took out their leader last night and this  
guy took out the rest this morning."  
  
Daisuke scratched his head. "Those were the Dragon   
Fangs?"  
  
"OOH! You have saved us from the curse of the Black  
Dragon!" The four looked at him curiously. "they had  
kept a evil black dragon to keep us from rising up and  
attacking! Now we are finally free! I must tell the others!"  
With that, he ran out the door, leaving a baffled quartet.  
  
"Hey, did you kill the Dragon?" Daisuke asked the shocked  
Miyako.  
  
"No, never knew they had one."  
  
No sooner than the words were out of her mouth than a  
roar was heard, accompanied by the shattering of rooftops.  
The elderly man ran into the building. "You LIE! You  
haven't slain the Dragon at all! It's back terrorizing the  
town!"  
  
"Technically, we didn't lie. I said I took care of the Leader  
not the Dragon!" Miyako said, grinning.  
  
"You idiot! Now the Dragon is out of control!"  
  
"How did they control the Dragon anyhow?" Daisuke asked,  
grabbing his sword.  
  
"The leader of the Dragon Fangs bought it at a market when  
it was just a little baby Dragon. But it grew as he took good  
care of it."  
  
"Okay pops, we'll save the village for 30 gold coins."  
  
"WHAT?! THAT'S EXTORTION!"  
  
"Thirty gold coins or I won't take out the Dragon."  
  
"How about twenty five?"  
"Done."  
  
Daisuke looked at her curiously. "You drive one hard bargain  
with someone who's village is being wasted."  
  
"A girl's gotta live."  
  
"You're no girl." Daisuke pulled out a egg shaped Digivice  
and said, "XV-mon time V-mon!"  
  
V-mon was then encased in a blue orb as he rose up and  
spun around a bit. "V-mon evolve!" It shattered to reveal a  
tall ten foot winged monster. "XV-mon!"  
  
"You too Hawkmon!"  
  
"Hawkmon evolve!" Hawkmon rose, encased in a red orb  
as it shattered. "Aquilamon!"  
  
Daisuke was lifted up onto XV-mon's shoulder as he drew  
his sword. "I'll distract it! Let's go XV-mon!"  
  
Aquilamon allowed Miyako to get up onto her back as he  
took off. "Let's get some distance Aquilamon," she ordered  
as XV-mon and Daisuke neared the rampaging black Dragon.  
  
"HAAAH!" Daisuke leapt off of XV-mon's shoulder, bringing  
his sword down onto the tough scales of the Black Dragon.  
  
"X-Laser!" A golden X-shaped attack slammed into the  
Dragon who retaliated by spitting fire, chasing Daisuke across  
the ground.  
  
"Hurry up Miyako, he's burning my bottom!"  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight...."  
  
"X-Laser!"  
  
"Crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the flow of time is  
where thine power grows. I pledge myself to conquer, all the  
foes who stand.... before the mighty gift bestowed upon my  
unworthy hand."  
  
XV-mon turned to see the glowing orb in Miyako's hands.  
He swallowed hard as he swooped down, grabbing Daisuke.  
"Time to fly!"  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!"  
  
In a span of two seconds, the whole town was completely  
wiped off the map.  
  
  
  
"Well, we saved the town."  
  
"Saved the town?" Daisuke groaned, gingerly feeling the  
bandages on his head. "You destroyed the town!"  
  
Miyako just giggled as she grinned. "You've gotta break a  
few eggs to make an omelet."  
  
Suddenly a whole mob surrounded them, the burned and  
singed elderly man in the forefront. "You destroyed our town!  
You must pay for that!"  
  
"Well, it's been fun," Hawkmon evolved. "Lets go Daisuke."  
  
"Hey! Wait for..." he turned to see the angry mob and he and  
V-mon sweatdropped. "WAIT FOR ME MIYAKO! THEY'RE  
REALLY MAD!"  
  
  
  
"She's strong enough to kill a DRAGON!" a bandaged man  
exclaims. To his right is a figure in beige clothing, his face and  
hands covered. At his side is a sword and a small Digimon  
who wore a similar outfit. It was really really short. "Yes,  
but does she have the item we need?"  
  
"Yes," the bandaged man nodded.  
  
"Why do you insist on finding her with me Mummymon?"  
the figure in beige asked.  
  
"It is my duty," Mummymon said. "Besides, I have a score  
to settle with her."  
  
"That explains the extra bandages." The figure... almost  
laughed.  
  
End Episode 1  
  



	2. Bad! Mummymon Aren’t My Type!

Magic Tech Productions Presents....  
  
  
it's first Fuzion Fanfic stretching into infinity...  
  
  
The Chosen  
  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
(C) 2001 Mtech Productions  
  
  
  
  
Episode 2 : Bad! Mummymon Aren't My Type!  
  
  
  
"Say Miyako, what exactly did you steal from those   
bandits anyway?" Daisuke asked, chewing on a sprig   
of hay from the pile they were riding on.  
  
"Well, lets see." Miyako pulled the bag from her cape  
amidst dozens of bags and opened it up. "There's a   
Orihalcon Statue, some gems, some coins, and a   
dagger." She held out her hands and they glowed for   
a second. "The dagger has a cheap spell that just   
makes it really sharp and there's something else on it.   
The Orihalcon statue is blocking my magic so there   
may be something inside of it."  
  
Daisuke nodded. "Hey pops, when's the next town?"  
  
The man looked over and said, "over the next few hills.   
I'll let you kids off there."  
  
"Daisuke, I'm hungry," Chibimon said, landing atop   
Daisuke's head.  
  
"You're always hungry," Daisuke said.  
  
"He's right though, I'm getting hungry too." Poromon   
said, bouncing up and down. "I want some food!"  
  
Soon, they had reached the town. Quickly locating the   
nearest restaurant and ordering their normal meals,   
Daisuke then noticed a man walk in and order some tea.   
He was dressed head to toe in royal blue with a walking   
staff. The only thing visible under the large collar and   
the hat was a single eye. Daisuke wondered if he had   
lost it.  
  
"You going to eat that?" Miyako's fork was poised   
over Daisuke's food. He swatted away her fork   
irritably.   
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"They've ordered almost everything on the menu,"   
Arachnimon said to Mummymon who sipped at his   
tea. "What's your interest in them Mummymon?"  
  
"I'm on a mission," Mummymon replied. "it is good   
to see you again my dear."  
  
"Feh, save your wooing for someone who enjoys it."   
Arachnimon grabbed a glass and started to polish it.   
"what's your target now?"  
  
"A item of question I have to retrieve for.... him."  
  
"Humph. Don't come crying to me if you get killed."  
  
  
  
"Hey Daisuke, can you go and wait for me at the local  
tool shop?" Miyako asked, turning on Daisuke.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"I wanna make a few magical talismans with the   
stones I picked up from the Bandits. That abandoned   
tower should do. You and V-mon can wait for us while   
I work my magic! Ta ta!"  
  
"Hey wait!" Daisuke groaned. "Man, that girl is so full  
of energy."  
  
"I thought those were your kind of girls Daisuke,"  
V-mon said.  
  
"Yeah, full of energy.... but not skinny as a rail and flat  
as a beanpole." Daisuke grunted.  
  
V-mon snickered. "That's not it and you know it."  
Daisuke blushed.  
  
  
  
"Ah, this should do." Miyako removed her cape,  
revealing a dozen bags tied to the back of her cape.  
Spreading out the collection of gemstones, she took  
out a red crystal and set a flat piece of paper with a  
magic circle inscribed on it. "Lets see, that's north...."  
  
As she let go, the energy flared underneath the paper.  
"Magic seal step one. Lets see.... ah ha..."  
  
Taking one of the gemstones in her hand, she muttered  
something under her voice. Her hand flared and she  
poured dust onto the paper. Repeating it a few times,   
she grinned. "Wow, this is hard work."  
  
  
  
Daisuke yawned, copied by V-mon. "Aw hurry up   
Miyako."  
  
  
  
Miyako uncapped a vial of water and poured it over   
the sand mixture, coating it all. "Into my hands give   
force, your power inter the force." she said. Then,   
magic flared as the crystal slowly took shape into a   
large red crystal talisman. "Ah, a magical talisman.   
This'll bring me a nice price. Hey, I should make more   
of these."  
  
"Do please hurry up Miyako," Hawkmon urged.   
"Daisuke and V-mon are most certainly waiting for   
us."  
  
Miyako nodded absently as she began to work even  
faster.  
  
  
  
"I'm back!" Miyako proclaimed, running into the shop  
with her treasure slung over her shoulder. "Excuse me   
Mr. Proprietor! I have some great stuff to sell!"  
  
The middle aged man came out, rubbing his hands.   
"All right lets see what you've got."  
  
After inspecting the Talisman with a gemstone   
microscope, he said, "And you made this yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty good quality, ne?" Miyako said, proud.  
  
"Hey Miyako, could you make me a cheeseburger?"   
Daisuke asked.  
  
"Me too! I'm hungry!" V-mon added.  
  
The man then picked up the dagger and looked it over.   
"Hmm this is a very unique piece." He unsheathed it   
and looked into the blade. "I'll take it.... if I could take   
something else with it."  
  
"Sure!" Miyako exclaimed, happy he would buy it.   
"Take what?"  
  
"I'LL TAKE THIS KNIFE AND I'LL TAKE YOUR   
LIVES WITH IT!" The man shouted, a berzerker look   
in his eyes as he lunged for Miyako who yelped in   
panic.  
  
A loud clang was heard as Daisuke blocked him with   
the sword he carried. "Hey! Miyako! Why'd the old   
man just flip out like that?" he grunted, keeping the   
older man away from Miyako who leapt away,   
swinging the knife wildly.  
  
"It's not his fault Daisuke," Miyako said.  
  
"That's right," Hawkmon added, tensing. "He's   
under the knife's control. There must be a Bezerker  
spell on it to make anyone who uses it go crazy."  
  
"I think a hasty retreat is in order here," Miyako said,  
backing to the door. Suddenly, the man lashed out,  
a thin streamer of energy slashing a bookshelf. The  
contents and the upper half of the bookshelf crashed  
to the floor, in front of the door. "Uh oh."  
  
"V-mon!" Daisuke shouted.  
  
"V-mon Head!" The blue reptile Digimon launched  
himself at the crazed man, knocking him into a shelf.  
The shelf shattered under his weight as Miyako  
grabbed Daisuke's hand. "Back yard! Hurry!"  
  
In the back yard, Daisuke drew his sword but Miyako  
said, "No, he's just possessed."  
"Got any ideas how to stop a possessed man from  
potentially killing us?" Daisuke said, sheathing his  
sword.  
  
"Nothing actually."  
  
"Then we'll continue with brute force! V-mon! Lets  
do it!"  
  
"Right! V-mon e....." V-mon's stomach grumbled.  
"I can't do it, I'm too hungry to continue."  
  
"Aw man!" Daisuke groaned.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The crazed  
man came down, knife slashing into the ground,  
making a huge trench with the blades magic attack.  
Miyako grimaced and sweatdropped as she backed  
up.  
  
"Man, can't we stop this guy?" Daisuke asked,   
dodging swipes from the attacker, occasionally  
parrying with his sword.  
  
"None, and I can't risk using my magic in case I  
hurt him!" Miyako said.  
  
"And I'm all evolved out.... huh?" V-mon got  
to his feet as he saw a small blade sticking out of  
a pile of rubble. Walking over, ignoring the cries  
of his partner, he dug quickly until he found a  
flame red egg, embossed with a sun shaped crest  
and a metal horn sticking out of the top. "What's  
this? Some kinda food?" V-mon tried to bite the  
egg but winced. "Oow, that smarts."  
  
"Hey! It's one of the lost Digimentals! V-mon,  
give it to me!" Miyako said.  
  
"A little help here?" Daisuke called, parrying  
another attack.  
  
"Daisuke! Catch!" Miyako tossed the egg as  
Daisuke leapt over the man and grabbed the egg  
out of midair. Landing, Miyako called, "Shout  
Digimental Up!"  
  
"Okay, here goes. Digimental Up!"  
  
"V-mon armor evolve!" V-mon was uplifted as  
the Digimental flew into the forming red sphere.  
Then, it shattered, revealing a bipedal blue lizard  
with egg shaped armor on his body in a red and  
orange scheme, sharp spikes coming out of the  
helmet on his head, and three each on all his   
limbs. "Fladramon, burning with Courage!"  
  
"Wow, he's got another evolution," Daisuke  
said as the man stalked up to him.  
  
"DDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" The man shouted,  
his weapon aimed for Daisuke's neck.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon shouted, a blast of  
flames knocking the man back. Fladramon  
interposed himself between the two as he  
withdrew his spikes on one hand, igniting it with  
flames. "Fire...."  
Suddenly, the upstairs window slammed open as  
a heavy set scary looking woman leaned out of  
the window. "Morris!" she screeched. "Come back  
inside and stop playing with the customers, before  
I really get MAD!" Then, she slammed it shut.  
  
The man went blue in the face as he tossed the  
knife away, Miyako neatly catching it. "Wow,  
a wife broke the spell of the cursed knife."  
  
"I'd rather take the curse," Fladramon said.  
  
  
  
Later, in a small resturant/inn, the four were  
eating. Daisuke and V-mon were eating a lot  
of food while Hawkmon and Miyako were   
eating at a slower pace, Miyako thinking   
about the days events.  
  
Daisuke looked up from his food and said, "Hey  
Miyako, didn't you say you were a sorceress?"  
  
"Yeah, why'd you ask?" Miyako said, looking  
up from the stew she was stirring slowly.  
  
"Well, other than that big Dragon Slave thing   
you used on that black dragon, me and V-mon   
haven't seen any of your magic! Why is that?"  
  
"Well, I guess I haven't had the chance to use   
it yet I suppose." Miyako admitted.  
  
Daisuke suddenly stopped eating. "Hmmm...   
can you take care of bandits and monsters and   
stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
Daisuke smiled. "Well then I guess I'll leave   
these guys to you!"  
  
True to Daisuke's words, the doors swung open   
to reveal a group of Trolls, lead by a figure   
wrapped in bandages. The lead figure carried a   
large weapon of some sort. Immediately, the   
patrons of the resturant cleared out, leaving the   
quartet sitting at the table.  
  
"So, you're Miyako Inoue, the famous bandit   
killer, am I right?" the lead figure said.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" she asked. Then, it   
dawned on her. "Oh, I see. You're from the   
Dragon Fangs and you want your treasure back,   
don't you?"  
  
"Yes," the figure admitted.  
  
"Well far be it from me to agree with a Mummy   
man."  
  
"That's MummyMON," the figure corrected  
a bit testily. "Thanks to your Flare Arrow, I've  
needed more bandages than before. If you would  
be so kind to give us your treasure you have  
taken from us, then we will leave quickly and  
quietly."  
  
"Well now Mummymon, it seems we have a  
conflict of interests." Miyako grinned nastily.  
"Buzz off, I ain't interested."  
  
"You'll regret that remark. Attack!"  
  
Immediately, the Trolls leapt to Mummymon's  
command, bearing weapons and such to try and  
turn Miyako into a paste on the ground.  
  
Miyako just grinned as she leapt over them,  
tagging one of them with a glowing finger. Then,  
after a few more tags to the other Trolls, she   
landed beside Daisuke who asked, "What was   
all that for? They're still alive!"  
  
"Daisuke, wound them."  
  
"WHAT?!" Daisuke shouted. "Me wound a   
Troll?! Trolls can regenerate really quickly you   
know!"  
  
"Just DO IT!" Miyako shouted as the pair of  
Mercanaries cringed.  
  
"Okay okay. Hey V-mon, do you have those   
Acorns we picked up along the road?"  
  
"Right here Daisuke!" V-mon said, handing the   
five Acorns to Daisuke. Daisuke took them and   
flicked them with tremendous force at the Trolls.  
  
The acorns penetrated as the Trolls looked on in  
confusion. Mummymon laughed. "You can't hurt  
Trolls like that!" Then, he stopped and gaped.   
"HUH?!"  
  
In an instant, the five trolls who were struck   
imploded in a small contained blast.  
  
"What did you do?" V-mon asked.  
  
"It's simple really," Hawkmon said. "She turned   
their healing powers against them, causing them   
to implode when wounded."  
  
"I think disgression is the best agenda. Run away!"  
Mummymon turned tail and ran with the rest of the  
remaining trolls.  
  
  
  
"What I don't get, is that those Dragon Fangs are  
so anxious to get back their treasure." Miyako  
frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Perhaps its a matter of Bandit Pride Miyako,"  
Hawkmon suggested.  
  
"No, I know bandits and they don't have much  
pride to chase after someone through four towns."  
Daisuke shook his head. "Besides, they seem  
really intent. I think they're after a certian treasure."  
  
"Yeah, those bandits are really persistant," V-mon  
added.  
  
Just then, a knock at the door was heard. Daisuke  
got up, grabbing his sword. "Yes?" he called.  
  
A voice came through the door. "Excuse me, but I  
have a buisness proposition for you. If you let  
me in, there will be no exchange of hostilities?"  
  
"How do we know you're not here to kill us?"  
Miyako called through the door.  
  
"Please," said another voice, a bit more drab than  
the first one. "It's very important. We are willing  
to pay whatever you want. I know we sound  
suspicious but believe me, this is a serious matter."  
  
Daisuke and Miyako exchanged glances before  
Daisuke opened the door. Behind the door was a  
hooded figure with an equally hooded figure  
beside him, though a lot shorter. "Thank you,"  
the figure said, stepping inside the room.  
  
"Well well now, you must be the one who sent  
those guys after us." Then, Mummymon walked  
in, back in his blue outfit. "Well now, there's a  
familiar eye. I'm suprised you brought your  
Mummymon with you," Miyako said a bit  
mockingly.  
  
"Pay your respects," Mummymon snapped but  
the figure held up a gloved hand.  
  
"Please, no fighting."  
  
"Who are you anyways?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Yeah! Just who are you?" V-mon added.  
  
"We certianly cannot exchange offers if you do  
not give your name," Hawkmon added.  
  
"Very well." The figure removed his hood and  
face mask to reveal dark purple eyes, purple hair  
so dark it was black, and a stone complexion.  
"My name, is Ken Ichijoji. And this is my friends,  
Wormmon and Mummymon."  
  
"How do you do," Wormmon said, coming out  
from the small hood he wore.  
  
"You're..... half Monochromon!" Miyako   
exclaimed.  
  
"I suppose so." Ken looked at the floor. "I am  
a third human, Monochromon and Bakemon. I  
require a small object you have stolen from the  
Dragon Fangs for my purposes."  
  
"And what is that exactly? I can't just trust a  
guy who's a third Viral Digimon now can I?"  
Miyako said, folding her arms.  
  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
"Hiya!" V-mon said to Wormmon. "I'm V-mon."  
  
"I'm Wormmon, nice to meet you," he said,  
shaking with one foreleg.  
  
"Looks like our Digimon like each other," Daisuke  
said, leaning his sword on his shoulder.  
  
"I suppose so." Ken said in the same low, level  
tone that made him sound eternally sad. "Now,  
can we get down to buisness? I'm willing to pay  
anything you ask for."  
  
"Of course. Lets see.... there's the Cursed Knife,  
the Orihalcon Statue, the Talismans I made and  
the Collectors Coins. Okay." Miyako thought for  
a second, a wide grin spreading on her face.   
"Starting with the coins. That'll be 10,000,000   
Gold Pieces!"  
  
"TEN MILLION?!" Mummymon gaped. The  
expression was mirrored by Daisuke, V-mon  
and Wormmon. Hawkmon who was used to his  
partner vastly overcharging people just shook  
his head while Ken's eyes were wide. 'I'd better  
not say anything or else she'll charge me even  
more,' Ken thought.  
  
"Okay, going onto the Knife.... that'll be...  
30,000,000! A bargian!"  
  
"With that kind of money you could buy your  
own castle! On prime real estate! WITH THE SERVANTS INCLUDED!" Ken shouted.  
  
Miyako went into a daydream about being in  
a princess gown with servants and a castle.  
"Aaaahhhh...."  
  
"She CAN'T be serious," Daisuke said to  
Mummymon who nodded.  
  
"Oh she's serious alright," Hawkmon said.  
  
"Niisan, I think she's overcharging."   
Wormmon said to V-mon.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
Ken recomposed himself as he said, "I will pay  
25,000 now, and pay you the rest of the money  
later."  
  
"No deal. You haven't even said what you  
wanted!"  
  
"If I do that, you'll charge me half of Sailoon's  
Treasury. I'm sorry Miss Inoue, but the deal is  
off. But rest assured, I will get the item in  
question." He turned, covered his head once  
again and walked out, followed by Wormmon  
and Mummymon. "Because," he said, stopping  
before exiting fully, "once you step out of this  
inn, we become deadly enemies."  
  
"I'm counting on it," Miyako said confidently.  
  
Daisuke closed the door, turned on Miyako and  
shouted, "Why in the world did you charge  
those REDICULOUS PRICES?!"  
  
"What did you expect me to do? If he was so  
desperate to get the item, he wouldn't have   
offered to pay anything I wanted! I wanted to  
make sure that he really wanted it badly."  
Miyako started to remove her boot before she  
looked up angrily at Daisuke and V-mon. "okay  
out into your own room! A lady needs to get  
some sleep, you hear?"  
  
Daisuke nodded as he picked up his sword and  
the Digimental he picked up at the shop. "Night  
Miyako." Then, he and V-mon exited the room.  
  
End Episode 2  
  



	3. CRASH! Red and White and Suspicious All...

Magic Tech Productions Presents....  
  
  
it's first Fuzion Fanfic stretching into infinity...  
  
  
The Chosen  
  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
(C) 2001 Mtech Productions  
  
  
  
  
Episode 3 : CRASH! Red and White and Suspicious All Over!  
  
  
  
"Hey Miyako, they said we'd be enemies after we left the  
inn today." Dasuke said, shouldering his sword.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Miyako said, placing both hands behind  
her head. "I'm wondering..... what is it they're after? I keep  
turning it over in my head."  
  
"Maybe it's one of the more valuable items Miyako,"  
Hawkmon said as he strolled along side her.  
  
"Yeah.... I think.... it's either the knife or the statue.  
Excluding the coins, they're the only things left. The question  
is which one?"  
  
"I try not to think about these things too much," V-mon said,  
walking alongside Daisuke. "It makes my head hurt too much."  
  
"Are you sure you're not performing V-mon Head too much  
V-mon?" Daisuke joked as they grabbed a ride with a man and  
a wagon full of hay. "But seriously Miyako, do you know what  
they're after?"  
  
"Not really," Miyako admitted, pulling both the statue and the  
knife out of her cape. She holds out her hands and both items  
glow for a moment. "The knife has the cheap spell that makes  
it sharper and as we know, makes anyone who uses it go nuts.  
As for the statue, the Orihalcon's metal is sealing in some  
magical power. But that could be used as a beacon. Actually  
both could be used as a beacon like say if you were traveling  
on the Astral Plane, the metal of both could guide you like a  
lighthouse and...."  
  
Miyako stopped short to see Daisuke and V-mon curled up,  
sleeping. A vein popped in her head as she growled and   
whacked him a good one. "DON'T FALL ASLEEP WHEN I'M   
BEING SERIOUS!"  
  
Daisuke started away. "Huh? Was I asleep?"  
  
Miyako groaned, slapping her forehead. "Oi Vey. Didn't you  
understand anything what I had said in the past few minutes?"  
  
"Not really, I loose my memory sometimes when I fall asleep," Daisuke admitted. V-mon just grumbled and turned over.  
  
Soon, the pair had dismounted and started walking, Miyako  
still mulling over the train of thought she had previously was  
moving on.  
  
Soon, Daisuke who had been mulling over the same thing, said,  
"Well, assuming they're after it, is it really worth that much?"  
  
Hawkmon shook his head. "That's the question actually."  
  
"Yeah," Miyako added. "They were really willing to pay a lot  
for whatever they wanted. But it must hold a secret to be  
dogging us for this long. It must have a secret so profound that  
they are willing to pay over 90 million gold coins, or even kill  
us, like they're about to ambush us now. Like this place  
actually."  
  
"And knowing that, we still go forward. Sheesh." Daisuke shook  
his head as he unpacked the Digimental in his newly acquired  
pouch. "Ready V-mon?"  
  
"No need for that," Miyako said, "they sent a bunch of Berserkers to do their dirty work for them. We can take em out  
with two Rookies and some old fashioned hack and slash."  
  
Daisuke smirks as he draws his sword. "That's be a safe bet."  
  
Within moments, the whole group of Berserkers were on the  
run as Miyako charged a spell. "Fireball!" The oval destructive  
force slammed into the crowd as Daisuke charged forwards,  
slashing and hacking quickly.  
  
In the midst of the fight, Miyako quickly slipped away, lying  
on the warm grass. "Aaah, the sun's so warm today...."  
  
Daisuke finishes mopping up the rest of the Berserkers and  
leans on his sword, catching his breath. "Now look Miyako,  
don't you feel sorta silly letting people fight your battles for  
you?" He backhands a Berserker that tried to club him into  
the ground. "And what's with this letting me, Hawkmon and  
V-mon handle all of them?!"  
  
"Sorry about that," Miyako said, curling up on the grass,  
soaking in the warmth. "But it's so nice today, and I DID  
fight a little."  
  
"At first!" V-mon shouted. Then, suddenly, he glowed and  
shrunk into a small little lizard Digimon with a oversized head  
and practically oozed cuteness. "You left us to handle the  
rest!" Chibimon whined.  
  
"Aw, he's so cute when he's mad!" Miyako gushed, scooping  
up Chibimon in her arms.  
  
"Aaaahhh! Daisuke! Help meeeee!"  
  
"But you may have a point there," Miyako admitted, setting  
Chibimon down to hop over to Hawkmon who wasn't at the  
least tired. "Let me just rest a little longer."  
  
"We need to make time to the next village before sunset,"  
Daisuke said, sheathing his sword and lowering his goggles  
to shield them from the sun. "Or we'll be easy pickings for  
them. Let's go Miyako."  
  
"A little longer. It's so nice and warm here," Miyako said,  
shielding her eyes from the glaring rays of the sun.  
  
Daisuke tromped over to her and grabbed her hand. "C'mon!"  
  
"AAAH!" Miyako gasped, clutching her stomach as a red  
stain grew on her yellow shirt.  
  
"Miyako!" Hawkmon was at her side immediately. "You're  
bleeding!"  
  
"It's just a small cut, I'll be fine," Miyako said, but then  
yelped as Daisuke picked her up. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm carrying you," Daisuke said in a matter-of-fact-way  
as he started to tromp down the path, Chibimon and  
Hawkmon keeping pace.  
  
"NO! I won't be seen like this! Put me down!" Miyako yelled  
as the pair headed off to the next village.  
  
  
  
"Stupid Daisuke," Miyako grumbled as she changed for  
bed. Hawkmon lay asleep in a small cat bed next to the bed.  
"Nice guy but god he's such a pain in the ass....." Just then,  
she started as she put her shirt back on.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the door was kicked open as a young man, rather  
short for his age but heavily built ran in. "Where is she?"  
Iori asked the ones with him.  
  
"Right here!" Everyone turned to see Hawkmon grinning  
with Miyako as she tossed in a glowing red orb.  
  
"NO! Not a FIREBALL!"  
  
Miyako tossed it in as she closed the door. An explosion  
was heard from behind the door as Daisuke ran up, Chibimon  
bouncing alongside him. "What was that?!" he asked,  
his sword in hand.  
  
"Bad guys," Miyako stated.  
  
"Did you get 'em?" Chibimon asked, sniffing. "It smells like  
barbecue!"  
  
"Dunno." Miyako said.  
  
"You don't KNOW?!" Daisuke demanded.  
  
"Well, a direct hit from my Fireball might have taken out the  
short guy but..."  
  
Suddenly, the door smashes open as a Troll crashes through,  
heading for Miyako.  
  
"Miyako!" Daisuke calls, but is stopped short by the singed  
man. In the dim light, Daisuke could see that he was only  
as young as he was, with short cut hair and emerald eyes. The  
young man was dressed in armor and was at least five inches  
shorter than Daisuke was as he slashed with a ornately made  
katana. "Are you with her boy?" he grunts.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you shorty?" Daisuke grunts back, weaving  
steel.  
  
"Heh, nothing personal, but we want her treasure. You're  
good. Testabourne?"  
  
"Yeah," Daisuke said. "Calypso State Testabourne? I have a  
cousin there."  
  
The young man nods as he clashes with Daisuke. "My mom is  
from Calypso. I'm Iori Hida."  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya. You're really good."  
  
"You're not bad yourself," Iori allows, grinning as they clash.  
  
"Feather Slash!" Hawkmon threw the feather atop his head  
at a Digimon who accompanied the man named Iori. The other  
curled up and it bounced off.   
  
"Rolling Stone!" The creature bounced and knocked himself into  
Hawkmon who reeled. It uncurled, just to get a Pop Attack  
from Chibimon who bounced up and down.  
  
"Ha! That was nothing! I'm Armadimon, it's nice to meet  
some new Digimon."  
  
"Likewise, I'm Hawkmon."  
"I'm Chibimon."  
  
"Is this a fight or a family meeting?!" Miyako shouts from   
where she is dealing with the Trolls.  
  
Suddenly, the Trolls and Iori stops fighting, their expressions  
going slack. Daisuke blinked. "Miyako! That was a good  
fight we had going on!"  
  
"It wasn't me," Miyako said. "It's a mind control spell!"  
  
"Did you do it?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
Miyako shakes her head. "No. It's an easy spell and all but  
I can't sway this many minds at once! Someone more  
powerful than I am did this!"  
  
"Midnight visitors can be a nuisance, can't they?" asks a  
figure who glides out of the darkness with a ringing staff  
in hand that chimes every time he strikes the floor with it.  
The figure is a Digimon dressed in a red set of robes with  
four large shoulderguards, a peaceful expression despite  
the menacing appearance and batlike wings that protrude  
from his back. His head has two horns and his eyes are  
closed through some unnatural force.  
  
"Who're you?" Miyako asks, turning on him, ready for  
anything.  
  
"Seeing these... suspicious fellows skulking about at night... I  
couldn't help but stick my nose in here."  
  
"What nose?" Daisuke quips and earns an elbow in the gut.  
  
"Oh give it a rest!" Miyako snaps. "Thanks a lot. I assume  
you've put the other people staying here to sleep, right?"  
  
"You could tell?" the figure asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, considering all the ruckus in here, and no one else  
came in to check it out, I would say that's a fair bet,"  
Hawkmon adds.  
  
The figure smiles. "It avoids the nuisance of having to deal  
with people who have no connection to this." He raises  
one clawed hand and snaps his fingers. Iori and the Trolls  
walk out in a trance. "They were apparently sent by Ichijoji."  
  
"You know of him?" Miyako asks, startled.  
  
The figure nods. "Yes. He is my enemy. He is attempting to  
resurrect Apoclyamon, the Mazoku King."  
  
"Apoclyamon?! The Dark Lord?! Resurrect him?!" Miyako  
was aghast. Surely no one was stupid enough to do that.  
The figure only nodded.  
  
"Without a doubt. Ichijoji is a mixture of human, Monochromon  
and Bakemon. The worst of all evils. Apparently, the three  
powers drove him insane, and he wishes to end this world by  
resurrecting Apoclyamon.  
  
"Why would he do something stupid like that?"  
  
"That I cannot guess. But now, your enemy is mine. I am but  
a humble priest. But I cannot overlook this evil ambition to  
revive the Dark Lord."  
"Yeah, I guess so. But...." Miyako paused. Something about  
this didn't feel right.  
  
"Ichijoji is after the key to it's revival. Which Fate, has placed  
into your hands. To recover it, he will surround you with  
enemies." The man held out his hand. "Why don't you give  
it to me? Then you can spare yourselves all this trouble."  
  
"But if did that, you'd have to fight them alone!" Miyako  
exclaimed.  
  
"Got any idea on what they're talking about?" Daisuke asked  
the two Digimon at his feet.  
  
"Not a clue," the pair chorused.  
  
"Do not concern yourself. They are formidable enemies... but  
I, Devimon, should be able to take care of them."  
  
Miyako started. "Devimon?! I thought it was you! One of the  
Five Wise Men of the Age! Devimon, the Red Priest!"  
  
Devimon nodded ever so slightly. "That is a name they  
sometimes call me." Miyako gasps in wonderment.  
  
"He's famous?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Any five year old knows who he is," Hawkmon said. "We will  
explain later."  
  
Miyako nodded. "Great Priest, I would like to hold onto the  
key for now."  
  
"But..." Devimon said but she cut him off.  
  
"I can't back out of this, after hearing the Dark Lord is  
being revived!"  
  
"I'm grateful for your concern, but...." Devimon says but  
Hawkmon steps in. "They don't know yet that we've made  
contact. If we keep the key, they'll attack us again. When  
that happens you can sweep in to help us defeat them!  
It's a simple plan!"  
  
"That will be dangerous!" Devimon protested. "I should be  
the decoy!"  
  
"Great Priest, please!" Miyako pleaded, reaching out to  
clasp his hand. "You must trust me!"  
  
Devimon considered the notion and nodded. "Very well."  
He moved to the destroyed room and held up a hand that  
glowed with white light. "Time which has passed, be called  
back once more...." The light ball went into the room and  
flashed brightly for a moment. "From tomorrow on, I will  
support you from the shadows. Until next time." He then  
walked away, his staff ringing in the distance.  
  
Daisuke walked up and peeked into the room. "So what'd  
he do? Nothing's changed."  
  
"Man is he good!" Miyako said with starry eyes.  
  
"Why?" Chibimon asked curiously.  
  
Miyako stopped and glared at him. "This was the room I  
threw my Fireball into."  
  
"So?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Miyako sighed and buried her face in her hand. "Never  
mind. I'm going to bed." She turned and shuffled down  
the hall. Daisuke turned, blinking.  
  
"Hey Miyako! Hey, where are you going?! HEY! This is  
MY room!"   
  
Miyako curls up on the floor. "They'll probably try to   
attack my room again, right?"  
  
Daisuke scratched his head. "Well, at least take the bed.  
I'll sleep on the floor... I suppose."  
  
"But I don't want to be a bother," Miyako says.  
  
Daisuke nods. "Right, right." He takes off his sword and  
curls up on the floor.  
  
Miyako blinks as she sits up. "Why won't you sleep on   
the bed?"  
  
"What kinda man can sleep in a bed, when there's a girl  
who has to sleep on the floor? The Digimon can have the  
bed." Daisuke yawns and is soon fast asleep.  
  
As the night dragged on, Miyako thought to herself.  
'Devimon the Red Priest. Who clothes himself in the robes  
of the priesthood, and carries all the respect of the Great  
Shrine. Who travels through all lands helping people.  
One of the five wise men of the age. But unlike all the others,  
he's a Digimon of the darkest evolution. A Virus type, yet,  
he uses White Magic to heal. And also, he has been blind   
since birth. And yet, another thing. His name.... sounds like   
it should be for a villain. Devimon. Derived from the word   
Devil. And then there's Apoclyamon.'  
  
Miyako turned over. 'The lord of all Mazoku in the world.  
Ruby Eye Apoclyamon. If I accept what Devimon the Red  
Priest told me about him, then who is this Ken Ichijoji really?  
And what did I get myself into?'  
  
With that, Miyako fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning in the inn, the quartet were having their  
usual meals while Miyako stared out the window thoughtfully.  
"Hey Daisuke." Daisuke looked up from his food. "You  
really don't know anything about Apoclyamon?"  
  
Daisuke thought hard for a moment, V-mon mimicking his  
movements. "Um.... no, can't say I have."  
  
Miyako got a big sweatdrop on the side of her head. 'The  
legend of Apoclyamon is so famous... I thought everyone  
knew it, not just wizards and priests.....' After taking a bite of  
her food, she said, "Okay, I'll start from the beginning. You  
think you can listen to me while I tell an old story? WITHOUT  
falling asleep?"  
  
"Sure sure," Daisuke said flippantly as he ate.   
  
Miyako rolled her eyes before starting in on the story. "According to the legend, long, long ago, the world we live  
on was thrust onto a great staff. The world exists on top of  
it, smooth and round, like...." Miyako suddenly speared her  
egg and lifted it up. "Take this egg on the end of my fork.  
Try and think of it like that."  
  
"Okay!" V-mon said as Dasuke nodded.  
  
"Around the edge of the world, two groups waged an  
ancient battle. One was the race of Mazoku. The other,  
was the race of Ryuzoku. Leading them were Apoclyamon,  
the Dark Lord, and Qinglongmon, the Dragon God."  
  
"The war raged for hundreds, for thousands of years.  
Finally, Qinglongmon was about to break Apoclymon  
into seven parts. And then he sealed them somewhere on  
our world." Miyako took a sip of her water.  
  
"So... this Qinglongmon beat him?"  
  
Miyako shook her head. "No, only imprisoned him."  
  
"But you said he was split into seven pieces!" V-mon added.  
  
"That doesn't matter to a Mazoku. And although   
Qinglongmon imprisoned him, it took all of his strength to   
do it." Miyako added.  
  
"Uh huh...." Miyako turned to Hawkmon. "You take it from  
here."  
  
"And then," Hawkmon said, "a thousand years ago, one of  
the seven pieces of Apoclyamon was reborn. Although one  
piece remaining of Qinglongmon defeated him with the help  
of the Water Dragon Lord, his body was sealed in the earth."  
  
"A meaningless battle," Daisuke said solemnly.  
  
"The power of these two beings competes so savagely. But  
the balance of peace in this world was broken. And so,  
monsters, along with Digimon, began appearing in this world,  
some good, some bad. You understand?"  
  
"I do get some of it," Daisuke admitted. "I'm not a rocket  
scientist or anything like that, but this Apoclyamon guy  
sounds like he's one bad monster."   
  
"He's not just any monster, he's a Ultimate Level Digimon."  
  
"You're not serious," Daisuke said. "That's just a legend!  
Ultimate Level Digimon are nothing but myths!" Reaching   
over, he speared on of Miyako's sausages.  
"Hey! That's mine!"  
  
"You were just staring into space, so I thought you didn't want  
it!" Daisuke says mischievously. Miyako looks like she's about  
to hit him but relents. "Anyway, what about that Devimon guy?  
He looked to me like a Viral Type."  
  
"Devimon is rumored to be a Champion level Digimon with full  
control of his powers." Miyako frowns. "But he may not be the  
real Devimon. The guy's practically a legend. Someone could be  
impersonating him, and frankly, he hasn't been seen in the last  
ten years."  
  
"He could be one of Ichijoji's men," Hawkmon offered.  
  
"Exactly. But, if he is a fake, he's not one of the run of the mill  
Magic users."  
  
"Yeah." The four then divulged into a massive eating contest.  
  
End Episode 3  
  



	4. DASH! Run for it! My Magic Doesn’t Wor...

Magic Tech Productions Presents....  
  
  
it's first Fuzion Fanfic stretching into infinity...  
  
  
The Chosen  
  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
(C) 2001 Mtech Productions  
  
  
  
  
Episode 4 : DASH! Run for it! My Magic Doesn't Work?  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, in a dark cavern underneath a broken down castle,  
Mummymon was using his scrying crystal to find out where  
the artifact in question was. "You who sails the seas of the  
Astral Plane, reveal those shadows to me!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Why won't it work? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well?" Ken asks, walking in. "Are you still getting no sign  
of the item?"  
  
"Ken! Well... yes. The crystal ball hasn't located it since last  
night actually. If I could go there myself with a short range  
detection crystal, perhaps I could find it."  
  
Ken frowned. 'That girl couldn't have lost it between yesterday  
and today. Is something interfering with us?' Out loud, he  
said, "Alright Mummymon. There's a slight change. Try to  
check the crystal ball once more. We'll try bargaining with her  
once more."  
  
  
  
"Daisuke, I'm getting kinda bored just looking at trees all the  
time." V-mon complained.  
  
"Can't help you there," Daisuke said. "the best route to Atlas  
City is through these woods."  
"Hey Daisuke," Miyako called, getting his attention. "Remember   
how I said I thought those guys last night would attack again?"  
At Daisuke's nod, she continued. "Look, I'm not going to have   
my powers for the next few days... so I'm going to be sticking   
close to you when we fight."  
  
"You can't use your powers?" V-mon exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, look." Miyako held up a hand. "Source of all power..."  
She snaps them. Daisuke and V-mon look around before she  
says, "See?"  
  
"You've completely lost all your powers?!"  
  
Miyako nods. "I think I won't be able to cast anything beyond  
a light spell for the next two or three days...."  
  
Daisuke nods knowingly. "Oh. That Time of the Month, huh?"  
  
"Let's not talk about this!" Miyako cried in horror.  
  
"It's that Time of the Month girls don't like to talk about! When  
all the priestesses and sorcresses start loosing all their powers!  
OOW!" Daisuke rubbed his head. "What was that for?!"  
  
"How does a guy with the brains of the jellyfish and the brawn  
of a troll know about THAT TIME OF THE MONTH?!" Miyako  
screeched into his face, hands grabbing his shirt.  
  
"Well... it's nothing really." Miyako lets him go. "When I was a  
kid, there was a woman nearby who'd tell fortunes. One some  
days of the month she'd have to close her shop." Daisuke looked  
up into the sky. "When I asked her why she did it, she told me  
it was That Time of the Month. Does That Time of the Month  
mean something special?"  
  
"Now hold on! You don't KNOW?!" Miyako exclaims.  
  
Suddenly, Daisuke got that serious look in his eyes as he said,  
"Well, I'd say we'd better cut the gags for this episode. Looks  
like it's time to get serious."  
  
From behind a tree, Ken and Wormmon stepped out.  
  
"It's him." Miyako said.  
  
"Well now, it seems we have finally met once again," Ken said,  
hand on his sword. "Anyway, I want the item! If you have  
some objections to that..." he draws his weapon. "Then I will  
take it from you by force. So, which would you rather prefer?  
Choose now!"  
  
"I'd think carefully before I'd answer that," a second voice  
says. It steps out and reveals itself to be an ugly Digimon  
carrying a bone cuegel.  
  
Miyako turns and blinks. "Ogremon. Looks like you've really   
out done yourself this time Orgemon. Is working freelance  
starting to pay off now?"  
  
"You know him?" Daisuke asks.  
  
"We've crossed paths before."  
  
"So, all we need to do is get that Orihalcon Statue, am I right  
Ken?"  
  
"Ogremon!" Ken exclaims.  
  
Ogremon scratches the back of his head. "Oh yeah, you said  
not to tell them anything. Well, it doesn't really matter, they're  
both gonna get hurt. Nothing personal Miyako."  
  
"Boy, some company you keep," Daisuke says, drawing his  
sword.  
  
"Your friends got a big mouth. I'll shut it perminantly for him!"  
Ogremon laughed.  
  
"Alright, but you're not gonna like it when *I* win," Miyako  
said smugly. "I'll take you on myself!"  
  
The group stood off for a long minute before she raised a hand  
and said, "Gooooooooo...... get 'em DAI!"  
  
A massive facefault occoured. "Me go get em?" Daisuke asked,  
straightening his goggles.  
  
"Yes you!"  
  
"But now there's two of em! Plus the Digimon!"  
  
"Oi vey." Miyako groaned.  
  
"Guess again Daisuke, now there's three of 'em." Iori stepped  
out, his katana in hand. "Remember me?"  
  
"The guy from last night...." Miyako scowled. "HEY! Three  
against one isn't fair!"  
  
Iori shrugged. "I don't know what you did to me last night, but  
today is gonna be different!" He holds out his katana offencively.  
  
'He isn't kidding,' Miyako thought. 'Oh man, are we gonna have  
to turn tail and run?'  
  
"Are you ready?" Ken asks, holding up his Digivice. "Lets go.  
Wormmon!"  
  
"Wormmon evolve!" Wormmon was lifted in a sphere that shattered  
like glass without damaging anything. "Stingmon!"  
  
"V-mon, lets take them down! Digimental Up!"  
  
"V-mon armor evolve!" V-mon was uplifted in a red bubble as  
the Digimental shot into it. It shattered as well, leaving behind  
Fladramon. "Fladramon, burning with Courage!"  
  
"You too Hawkmon!"  
  
"Hawkmon evolve!" Hawkmon was lifted in a red bubble as  
well and it shattered to reveal a large red and white horned bird.  
"Aquilamon!"  
  
"Well then, I'll have to play that tone too. Go Armadimon!"  
  
"Armadimon evolve!" Armadimon was lifted in a yellow bubble  
and it shattered, leaving behind a club tailed Dinosaur like  
monster. "Ankylomon!"  
  
Ken nodded. "Deal with the Digimon Stingmon. I will take on  
Inoue personally." He lifted a hand. "Flare....." A red arrow of  
energy appeared. "Arrow!"  
  
Miyako shrieks as she dodges it and starts to run away from  
Ken through the underbrush.  
  
"Miyako!" Daisuke shouts and then is confronted by Iori.  
  
"We haven't had the chance to finish our duel," Iori says as  
the pair faces off.  
  
As Miyako is being chased through the underbrush, she frowns  
as she pulls her sword. "This isn't good."  
  
"Allow me to test your skill." Ken leaps and Miyako leaps at  
him, the pair striking each other's blade in mid air. She lands  
and continues running through the tall grasses. 'he's good.  
I'm gonna need Daisuke to back me up against him.'  
  
Suddenly, she ran out of space as she encountered the edge of  
a large vast lake. "Oh man, out of grass!"  
  
Ken suddenly leapt down behind her, scowling. "You flee?"  
  
Miyako turns but suddenly, he's in front of her. His knee slams  
into her stomach as she coughs violently, the hollow thud  
echoing in her head. Dropping to her knees, she gasped out,  
"I thought you were supposed to take it easy on a lady."  
  
"If you'd just handed over the statue quietly, I wouldn't have  
had to do that. So, in the end, this is all you are." He extended  
his hand. "Now hand over the statue."  
  
"Source of all power...." Miyako grimaces. 'light which burns  
which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather in my  
hand.....' She suddenly shoves her hand into his face.   
"LIGHTING!"  
  
Ken cries out as he stumbles back and Miyako starts to run  
away. 'I may be able to pull off the light spell, but he's not  
going to fall for that again!'  
  
Back with Daisuke, he started to feel the strain of holding  
off two attackers, and one of them was a Digimon. "You're  
pretty good, holding both of us off!" Iori says, clearly  
enjoying the fight.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Daisuke puffs.  
  
"Look, we're just after the girl. Stay out of our way and you  
won't get hurt." Ogremon sneers. "Don't be impatient. Right  
now our leader Ken is probably...." he makes a slashing  
gesture as Daisuke throws himself back into the fight.  
  
'This isn't good,' Daisuke thought. 'Even the Digimon are  
getting tired, we've been travelling for half a day without food!'  
  
Back with Miyako, she kept on running down the riverside,  
concentrating on the here and now. 'I don't know if my sword'll  
work on that stone skin of his! I have to find some way to loose  
him!'  
  
Suddenly, the river abuptly ends with a large rock face. She  
spins around to see Ken walking down the bank, cooly and  
calmly. "Sink or swim time." She rears back with both hands.  
"Flare... ARROW!"  
  
The arrow speeds at Ken and suddenly, it stops and falls short  
just inches away from him. Ken sweatdrops. "Interesting."  
  
"I think I'm sunk! Better run." Miyako tries to scramble up the  
cliff side but Ken suddenly throws a green orb at her. Miyako  
suddenly freezes up as she looks down. "A Shadow Snap!"  
  
"I've caught your shadow. Can't move now can you?" Ken  
says, advancing.  
  
"But it dissapates with light. And that's my specialty." She  
casts Lighting and begins to run, but Ken's hand comes down  
hard on her shoulder.  
  
"Mono Volt."  
  
Miyako screams in pain as the energy sizzles through her body  
and then, after a few short bursts of electricity, she collapses.  
  
Ken then releases her as he sends up a magical flare. It soars  
up and explodes with blinding light. Back with Daisuke and  
the others, Ogremon grins. "There's the signal! Ken's done it!"  
  
  
  
"Ooowwww...." Miyako groans, "feels like there's a hundred  
bees buzzing in my head...." She wiggles her arms and finds  
that she's tied upright. "Hey! What's the big idea?"  
  
"So, you're awake now." Mummymon walks up, smirking at  
her.  
  
"Mummymon!"  
  
"No use trying to struggle," Ogremon said. "Those ropes are  
magically enforced.  
  
"Seems we've overestimated you, my dear," Ken says from  
the back of the room.  
  
Miyako scowls and then, suddenly, something occoured to  
her. "Hey! Where's Daisuke, V-mon and Hawkmon! What did  
you do to them?!"  
  
"That guy who was with you ran off after he heard we'd got  
you," Ogremon said smugly. "Along with those Digimon of  
yours."  
  
"Dumped you, huh, little girl?" Mummymon said condencingly.  
  
"Guess so," Miyako said a bit sadly.  
  
"Well now, there's some life in you after all! You look pretty  
calm." Mummymon grins as he changes to his attack form.  
"Perhaps we should introduce you to my Necrophobia attack  
to brighten your day!"  
  
"Anyway, lets cut to the chase," Ogremon says, keeping the  
gun from being fired. "Apparently we were wrong to assume  
you were carrying it. Where's the Orihalcon Statue?"  
  
"Who knows?" Miyako says mischeviously.  
  
"You gave it to that man, is that it?" Ken asks.  
  
"So now what?" Miyako asks.  
  
"What confuses me is our losing track of the statue,"   
Wormmon said thoughtfully. "How did you do it?"  
  
"I just slapped a protection spell on everything like that,"  
Miyako said smirking.  
  
"A protection spell?!" everyone chorused.  
  
"I figured you were using magic to track that thing. But with a  
protection spell on it, you'll never be able to find where it is."  
  
"You can maintain a spell like that?" Ken asked, getting up  
from the wall he was leaning on.  
  
"Yeah, sure! No problem at all!" Miyako announced cheerfully.  
  
"But then why did you use such feeble magic against me when  
we fought?" Then, a small smile came on Ken's face as he turned  
around. "Of course, it's That Time of the Month."  
  
"JUST LAY OFF!"  
  
"In any case, we'll have to keep you alive until we recover the  
Orihalcon Statue. Mummymon, do whatever you want with her.  
Just don't kill her. Understand?" He walked away.  
  
"Yes sir! I understand perfectly!" He grins as he walked up and  
stuck his weapon into her face. "Now then, little lady. For all  
the grief you've caused me, I'd like to thank you with a little  
payback!"  
  
Suddenly, Miyako lashed out with a foot, kicking him in the  
face. Mummymon stepped back, rubbing his face. "Guess I'm  
gonna have to teach you a painful lesson! Ogremon!"  
  
"Yeah?" Ogremon asks.  
"Give me... a smile!"  
  
"But I'm always smiling," Ogremon said before Mummymon  
reached out and grabbed his face.  
  
"Bare your teeth you idiot!" Mummymon stretched out his face  
as he brought the sharp long teeth two inches before Miyako's  
face. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of fish coming from  
his mouth. "You keep jerking us around, and these TEETH get  
USED! Now tell us where the Orihalcon Statue is! Otherwise..."  
  
"The Orihalcon is...." Miyako says softly.  
  
"Speak up!" Mummymon leans close.  
  
"The Ori........"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I..... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"  
Mummymon was suddenly blasted back by the force of her yell.  
"Oh man you fell for it! What a idiot!!"  
  
"A idiot?! A IDIOT?!?!?!" Mummymon gets up, flaming Aura of  
Death around him. "That's it! SUKAMON! HEY SUKAMON!"  
  
"Is it my turn?" asks a voice. The door opens and a rotten  
stench wafts in. Miyako turns green.  
  
In walks a yellow Digimon with teeth all around his body, and   
a long tongue, with long gangly arms and a vacant expression.  
"Okay Sukamon, give the girl... a KISS!" Mummymon declaired,  
grinning evily.  
"A KISS?!" Miyako screamed. "NOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA  
KISS A SUKAMON! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Hey you'll love it!" Sukamon said, bounding up. "Getting a  
kiss from me, the handsomest guy from File Island!"  
  
"WHO THE HECK SAID YOU WERE HANDSOME?! AAAAAH!  
GET AWAY GET AWAY!! DON'T EVEN TOUCH MEEEEEE!"  
  
Silence, and then...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"Wow! Suck Face!" Ogremon and Mummymon said, impressed.  
  
Miyako grunts as she pushes herself out of Sukamon's mouth with  
her feet. She turns a sickly shade of green. "Oh God the smell....."   
Then, she gets a murderous look as she kicks him into the wall,  
knocking Mummymon into the wall along with the brainless  
Champion.  
  
"THAT HURT!" Mummymon shouted, standing up. "Keep this  
up and I'll actually USE THIS THING!" He cocks the gun menacingly.  
  
"Just SHUT UP! What kind of way is to treat a girl?! You Gangly,  
knocked-kneed, in-training, third rate magic-using mummy man!"  
  
"THIRD RATE!? IN-TRAINING?! Why you...! NOBODY CALLS ME THAT!!"  
  
Miyako, meet the Flaming Mummy of Doom.  
  
"Whoa, Mummymon man! Just chill, will you?" Ogremon tries to   
get the Perfection into a full nelson but he tosses the Champion into   
the wall.  
"Ooh, it's too late for that! I'm gonna show her!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
  
"SNAKE BANDAGE!" His bandages wrap around Miyako like a  
coccon as he sneers angrily. "That's enough out of you! Now,   
prepare to taste what you've been giving me!"  
  
He stalks up, maintaining his hold on Miyako as her eyes go big.  
Then, he walks up, leans in, and says, "Little Runt."  
  
"Pig Face! Flat Chest! Shrew! Saucer-eyed Egomaniac! Is that  
really your nose?! And what's with your hair?"  
  
"Man, this is really getting personal!" Ogremon said.  
  
"If I'm third rate, then you're FIFTH Rate!"  
  
Through the night, a muffled scream could be heard.  
  
End Episode 4  
  



	5. SEARCH! Daisuke and Wallace’s Treasure H...

Magic Tech Productions Presents....  
  
  
it's first Fuzion Fanfic stretching into infinity...  
  
  
The Chosen  
  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
(C) 2001 Mtech Productions  
  
  
  
  
Episode 5 : SEARCH! Daisuke and Wallace's Treasure Hunt!  
  
  
  
"Bartender, have you seen this girl around here?" Daisuke  
asked, holding out a piece of paper.  
  
The bartender took the piece of paper, examined it and said,  
"No, you kidding? I would have remembered such an ugly  
monster."  
  
"Ugly monster?!" Daisuke then looked at the crudely drawn  
picture, moaned and slumped onto the countertop. V-mon  
patted him on the back.  
  
"I don't think it's that bad Daisuke," V-mon tried to console  
the distraught younger man.  
  
Hawkmon picked it up and studied the picture intently. "It  
does seem to capture some feature of Miyako in some way."  
  
"Wonder where she went anyhow?" Daisuke said, taking  
the milk offered by the bartender. "I was sure she made it  
all right."  
  
"Miyako should be fine," Hawkmon consoled him. "If she  
were in any real trouble, I would have sensed it already."  
  
"Excuse me, but are you a traveling Mercenary?" the  
bartender asked, picking up a glass, polishing it.  
  
"Yeah, why'd ya ask?"  
  
The man jabbed a thumb over to where a young man in  
brown armor sat, sipping at a cup of tea. Beside him sat two  
Digimon, one green, one brown. "That guy there is looking  
for someone to travel with. He's on a quest of some kind  
that sounds right up your alley."  
  
"But I need to find Miyako right away!" Daisuke protested.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Daisuke!" V-mon said, "lets take a little side  
trip! We might be able to find her along the way!"  
  
"I agree," Hawkmon added. "It is not productive just sitting  
here wallowing in warm milk. Let us ask the gentleman over  
there if he needs a partner." Hawkmon got off the stool with  
Daisuke and V-mon following.  
  
  
  
Ken twisted and turned in his sleep as he dreamt. In his  
dream, he was swinging his sword, his strokes with the blade  
clumsy and heavy. I want to be strong, strong, strong! he  
chanted over and over again, swinging the blade.  
  
Then, it bit into the log at his feet. Ken strained to pull  
it out as a dream Wormmon walked up to him. "Don't worry  
Ken, soon you will be strong. And when that day comes,  
I still will be your friend."  
  
Ken smiled. "Thanks Wormmon."  
  
Suddenly, the air was split by a jangling of a ringing staff  
as the red cloaked figure of Devimon walked through the  
mists of the dream forest. Stopping mere feet away, he  
said in a low voice, "You wish to be strong? I will give you  
the strength you desire....."  
  
"You mean it?" Ken asked happily.  
  
"Don't do it Ken, it doesn't feel right." Wormmon was  
ignored as Ken loosed his hold on the weapon imbedded  
in the trunk of the fallen tree.  
  
"Do it."  
  
Devimon clanged his staff once again. Suddenly, tendrils  
of red energy formed and shot out, engulfing the teen  
in it's grasp. Then, he screamed....  
  
And woke up.  
  
Ken sat up, sweating, his sheets in a tangled mess. His  
hand angrily clenched the sheet that lay over him. "Damn  
you Devimon......" he whispered into the night.  
  
  
  
"So, what's this Treasure Hunt you're going for?" Daisuke  
asked, sipping at his warm milk. Wallace, the teen in brown  
armor, mirrored his gesture.  
  
"I'm going to search for the Lost Crests," Wallace stated.  
"I have a map, that will lead us straight into where the  
Crests are rumored to be held in solid stone."  
  
"Then how the hell are you gonna get the Crests out of  
the wall if they're solid stone?" Daisuke demanded. "You  
can't just cut it out of solid rock."  
  
"Daisuke, YOU can cut it out of solid rock," V-mon said.  
  
Daisuke considered the thought and then laughed,  
rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I CAN cut solid  
rock!"  
  
"Yes, but they are each over a meter long." Daisuke   
stopped laughing as he blinked in shock.  
  
"I assume you will have some way to transport them?"  
Hawkmon asked.  
  
"Wallace has some Tags he found in an earlier trip,"  
Terriermon said. "He's gonna use em to take the Crests  
out of the wall."  
  
"Great idea but why in the world do you need a partner?"  
V-mon asked.  
  
"Because it's rumored that the cavern where they are  
being kept is guarded by an Perfection Level Digimon.  
A powerful Digimon that has deterred many from taking  
the Crests for their own."  
  
"Well, we've got four Digimon right here!" Daisuke said,  
grinning. "It should be a piece of cake!"  
  
"I beg to differ, but I will not be of any help without  
Miyako," Hawkmon interjected. "As much as I am skilled,  
I possibly cannot achieve Champion stage naturally  
unless I undergo Empowered Evolution. It would take  
too much time."  
  
"And time is not what we have," Wallace said, standing.  
"I have received word that a rival of mine is coming to try   
and take the Crests for his own. He may already have   
enlisted some Chosen or powerful Mercenaries or Magic   
Users."  
  
"This guy you're talking about, is he one of those kinds   
of guys who's more Mercenary than anything else?"  
  
Wallace shook his head. "He has a sense of honor, so  
he does not take jobs for Bandits. But, time is wasting. We  
should get going, the cavern is less than an hour from  
here."  
  
"Great! We'll go, beat that Perfection to a pulp and come  
back for supper!" V-mon enthused.  
  
Wallace smiled. "It's nice to see others with such  
enthusiasm these days."  
  
"Yeah," Terriermon and Lopmon chorused.  
  
  
  
Miyako grumbled. "I can't sleep in these things!" She  
started to wiggle her arms but just got them sore. "Okay  
then...." Getting to the tips of her toes, she started to run  
back and forth. "If I can just.... get close enough... to my  
sword...." she muttered, reversing her motion.  
  
She swung back and forth a few times, grunting and  
swearing before her foot touched the sword that lay on  
her cape. "Perfecto," she whispered as she swung back.  
Then, as she swung forwards, she lashed out with her  
feet.... and succeeded in kicking it across the room, the  
sword skidding into the wall.  
  
"Not perfecto," Miyako groaned.  
  
Just then, Ken came out of the shadows. "Trying to  
escape?" he said with a smirk, drawing his sword.  
  
'Damn, he's gonna kill me!' she thought as his sword  
flashed in the moonlight. 'Well, it's not how I expected  
to go but... huh?' Suddenly, her hands came loose as  
Ken sheathed his sword.  
  
"We must go, come." He handed Miyako her cape as  
she tied it back on and retrieved her sword in the corner.  
"What's all this about?" she asked.  
  
"Never mind that for now," Ken replied softly. "We must  
go. Now."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm escaping, I'm escaping." Miyako  
followed him out the door, checking her cape. Yup, she  
still had it.  
  
  
  
"Wow, it's dark in here Wallace," Daisuke said, holding  
up a lit torch.  
  
"This cave was once rumored to hold an ancient study of  
mechanics and magic," Wallace said as the six of them  
trudged down the stairs into the depths of the caverns.  
"If we're lucky, we can catch the Perfection off guard and  
escape with the Crests."  
  
Soon, they had reached the bottom of the stairs and  
encountered a large door with a oval opening in the middle  
of the door. Wallace patted it down, searching for a hidden  
switch before sighing. "Nothing."  
  
"What? You mean we can't even get inside?" Daisuke  
groaned. "Aw man, now we're never gonna get that stuff."  
  
"Wallace, what's this?" Lopmon asked, pointing to the  
hollow in the door.  
  
Wallace stooped down to look at it. "It's like a opening for   
a key. But I don't remember getting a key with the Tags."  
  
"Hey Daisuke, ain't that the same symbol on your   
Digimental?" V-mon asked, pointing to a carving in the  
door, right where the hollow was.  
  
"It seems V-mon is right," Hawkmon added. "That does  
seem to be the emblem on the front of the Digimental.   
Perhaps the door can be unlocked by the Artifact."  
  
"You have one of the Legendary Digimentals?" Wallace  
said, standing up to face Daisuke.  
  
"Yeah, V-mon found it in a pile of junk at a store," Daisuke  
said, fishing out the largish egg. "Here. Check it out."  
  
Wallace took it as Terriermon said, "That's cool."  
  
"This could be it. We could get inside this door." He  
turned and pressed the Digimental into the hollow. For an  
instant, the Digimental held and the symbol flashed. Then,   
the door started to open up, revealing a large lit cavern with   
nine large stone glyphs encircling the room. Wallace handed   
Daisuke back the Digimental and said, "This is it. The Crests."  
  
"Well, I see you've done all the work for us Wallace,"  
said a voice. The six turned to see a teen dressed in a green  
bandit outfit with a headband and wild spiked hair. To his  
side was a scrawny man who looked to be a Mage, and a  
small orange Dinosaur Digimon stood to his side.  
  
"Prince Taichi," Wallace acknowledged as Daisuke, V-mon  
and Hawkmon gaped.  
  
"PRINCE?! You mean to tell me that the Rival of yours is  
a PRINCE?!" Daisuke shouted.  
  
"He looks like a bandit to me," V-mon added.  
  
"I am a Prince," Taichi said, smiling. "I'm Prince Taichi   
De Seyruun, the ruler of Sailoon."  
  
"Wallace man, next time, tell us everything," Daisuke   
groaned.  
  
"But we did win the bet Prince Taichi," Wallace said,   
smiling.  
  
Taichi smiled back and nodded. "I had not thought you  
could find the legendary Crests, OR find the Tags in  
less than two weeks. My compliments to you. Randy,  
can you pay him what we had bet?"  
  
Randy walked out, and then slowly chuckled. "Prince  
Taichi you are a fool, letting yourself be led into such an  
obvious trap."  
  
"What do you mean a TRAP?!" Agumon shouted as  
Taichi stopped him.  
  
"What's this all about Randy?" Taichi demanded. "What  
is your intention?"  
"Why, to rule Sailoon of course!" Randy proclaimed. "And  
when my horde of Vilemon get through with all of you, I  
can assume the throne immediately! And your poor  
daughter Princess Mimi won't even know about it." Randy  
smirked, a smirk from one who knew he had all the cards in  
his hand.  
"That's where you're wrong," Taichi said, smirking back.  
"I may be a bit of a pacifist, but Agumon feels quite  
differently! Agumon!"  
  
"Agumon Evolve!" A pause. "Agumon EVOLVE! Hey  
Taichi, I can't become Greymon!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Randy laughed. "Of COURSE  
you can't! I set up a small inhibitor field to keep your  
Digimon from Evolving! They're helpless now! VILEMON!  
Come to ME!"  
  
In an instant, a cloud of Vilemon descended from the rooftops,  
screeching like bats. "I'm truly sorry I got you into this  
Wallace," Taichi shouted.  
  
"Same here," Wallace shouted back, drawing his sword.  
  
"I have encountered this type of inhibitor field before,"  
Hawkmon said. "It seems it blocks Empowered Evolution  
on a single power level."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Daisuke asked as he fended  
off a few Vilemon with his sword.  
  
"It means I can Armor Evolve Dai!" V-mon shouted. "Lets  
do it!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Huh?" Randy went.  
  
"Digimental UP!"  
  
"V-mon armor evolve!" He rose and the energy ball   
shattered. "Fladramon, burning with Courage!"  
  
"That's impossible!" Randy babbled.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon quickly made short work of the  
Vilemon as the Rookies started to attack as well.  
  
"Blazing Fire!" Terriermon announced, spitting a green ball  
of fire.  
  
"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon echoed, spitting his blue ball of ice.  
  
"Baby Flame!" Agumon quickly joined in while Hawkmon  
covered his back.  
  
"Feather Slash!"  
  
Quickly and efficiently, the Vilemon were whittled down   
until only Randy was left, surrounded by five angry Rookies,   
one angry Champion and three VERY pissed off Chosen.   
"You might as well surrender Randy," Taichi said, pointing.   
"We've got you surrounded!"  
  
Randy sweated. There was no where to run, no where to   
hide... but....  
  
He started to laugh a specialized megalomaniacal laugh that  
announced "I have a trump card up my sleeves pathetic   
fools!" Daisuke groaned. "I know that laugh anywhere.   
Fladramon! Take him out!"  
  
"Right! Fire...."  
  
Suddenly, a large Digimon erupted from the ground as Randy  
pointed. "You're not the only one with Digimon Control! Meet  
Triceramon! He's got skin like Diamond and razor sharp horns!  
This is the end TAICHI! SAY YOUR PRAYERS! HAHAHAA!"  
  
"I don't know what's worse, the Triceramon or his laugh,"  
Taichi groaned.  
  
"Triceramon! Attack!"  
  
With a loud roar, the Triceramon barreled towards Taichi and  
Agumon, but was intercepted by Fladramon who charged  
at him, grabbing two horns. "Go! Get out of range!" he  
shouted as he was tossed up into the air. Fladramon dived back  
down and grabbed a hold of the Triceramon's horns once  
again, sticking his feet into the Digimon's eyes.  
  
"Hey, what's that black ring on him Taichi?" Agumon asked,  
pointing to a large ring around the Digimon's body. The pair  
winced as Fladramon was tossed about violently, still holding  
onto Triceramon.  
  
"I don't know, maybe that's how Randy is controlling  
Triceramon! He certainly doesn't have a Digimon Partner.  
Fladramon! Aim for the black ring!"  
  
Fladramon dodged a thrust from Triceramon's horns. "Easier  
said than done!" he shouted.  
  
"HAAAAA!" Daisuke leapt up, sword out. He brought it down  
onto the ring with a clang. The ring didn't even vibrate under  
his strike as Triceramon tackled him out of the way.  
  
"Daisuke!" Wallace shouted.  
  
Meanwhile, Hawkmon had started to dig through the scattered  
treasure, looking for the generator of the inhibitor field when  
he came upon a solid steel egg with two wings sticking out  
of the sides. "Well now, this is interesting," he said to himself  
as he carried it over to Daisuke who looked up from his  
prone position on the ground. "I found another Digimental."  
  
"Hey, maybe you can Armor Evolve now!" Daisuke said,  
taking it from Hawkmon. "I mean, it's worth a try since Miyako  
isn't with us."  
  
"All right, lets give it a try." Hawkmon said, facing the Triceramon  
who continued to attack Fladramon with even more ferocity.  
  
"Digimental UP!"  
  
"Hawkmon Armor Evolve!" Hawkmon was engulfed in a red  
orb as the Digimental streamed into it. It grew and shattered to  
reveal a large four legged Griffin like creature. "Holsmon, flaping  
wings of Love!"  
  
"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN YOU EVOLVE IN HERE  
WITH THE INHIBITOR ONLINE?!" Randy screamed.  
  
"Nothing is impossible Randy, I thought you would have  
figured that out by now!" Taichi said. "We're gonna take you  
down together!"  
  
Just then, a glow came from Wallace's pocket. He reached into  
it and pulled out a glowing Tag. "The Tag is reacting!" Wallace  
exclaimed, holding it up. It floated out of his grasp over to  
Taichi. Then, one of the symbols on the wall started to glow as  
it spiraled down into the Tag, fitting it neatly into the slot.  
  
"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"You keep saying that!" Daisuke said, grinning. "Get em guys!"  
  
"Red Sun!" Holsmon fired off his attack with Fladramon right  
behind him.  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
In an instant, the Perfection was blasted into the wall where it  
lay still from the massive attacks. Then, the ring shattered.   
Randy's laughter caught in his throat as he backed up and   
then, he suddenly dashed away. "I'LL BE BACK YOU HEAR?  
I'LL BE BAAAACCCKKKK!"  
  
Wallace laughed. "He won't be doing that anymore."  
  
Outside in the sunlight, Taichi turned to the six who were standing  
at the gate, Wallace holding a handful of Tags and Crests. "Well,  
we found the Tags and Crests, but obviously they belong to  
someone. Daisuke probably can't use them since he has those  
Digimentals of his."  
  
"Actually, I only have one," Daisuke admitted. "I didn't get the  
same feeling when I used the Digimental with the heart on it  
so I'm guessing it belongs to Miyako. I was just lucky I was  
able to use it at that time."  
  
Taichi nodded. "Hey, when you're in Sailoon, look me up at the  
palace. I'll tell the guards to let you in anytime you want, okay?"  
  
"And come visit often!" Agumon chimed in. "It gets lonely  
with only myself as the only Digimon in the Palace!"  
  
"Okay, no problem!" Daisuke said, grinning.  
  
As Taichi and Agumon left, Daisuke turned to Wallace and  
his two Digimon. "So, got any ideas where you're headed next?"  
  
Wallace shook his head. "Actually no."   
"Hey, didn't you say you had a missing friend?" Terriermon  
asked Daisuke.  
  
"Yeah! Oh man I totally forgot about Miyako! She'll KILL me!"  
  
"Why don't I accompany you?" Wallace said. "After all I  
think our Digimon make a good team, don't you?"  
  
"It would be more logical," Hawkmon added.  
  
"Okay okay, I know when I'm out voted," Daisuke said,  
relenting. "Okay then, next stop, Cross Town! I'm SURE we'll  
find Miyako there!"  
  
End Episode 5  
  
  
WRITER CHALLENGE!  
  
ATTENTION ALL FANFIC WRITERS AND READERS OF   
THE MAGIC TECH CROSSOVER SERIES  
  
We, as in myself and WarChild, wish to make a proposal.   
This is an all points post for all readers and fanfic authors   
who have read the Magic Tech Crossover Series and wish   
they could contribute to it. Now, you have your chance.   
Here is the following criteria if you wish to contribute to the   
already massive series.  
  
#1The pair of us have total control on what goes in and out   
of the fanfic world. We determine if crossovers, sidequests,   
SI's and other such things are appropriate for the setting   
and the storyline of the CORE worlds.  
  
#2Before being accepted, you MUST submit a sample of   
your writing. Things such as script format, runon paragraphs   
with more than one person speaking in a paragraph is not   
permitted. And all fics must be properly formatted to be   
easily read in text format. That means you must push the   
enter button before the text reaches the middle of the word   
processor document and continue on. And plagerism is   
NOT tolerated.  
  
#3Fanfics submitted and approved must be in either Text or   
HTML format, and if in Text, it MUST NOT only be readable by  
having to scroll the bottom sideways. When sending the fanfics   
to us, DO NOT, repeat, DO NOT send as an attatchment!  
Send in the body of an email please.  
  
#4Fanfics may not change continuity too much or it just means   
more headaches for War and I, having to rewrite a part of the  
CORE stories to suit your needs. And if you propose ANY   
major changes that would affect the CORE story immencely,  
please, email us at our hotmail accounts or you could possibly   
reach us on MSN Messenger through the same hotmail address.  
We will discuss if its good or not.  
  
#5If you wish to write part of the CORE series, please, email us   
and ask. If we approve of your writing style and are truely  
interested in doing it, we can and just might approve it. You   
will know if you recieve a script for the chapter and series in  
question.  
  
#6Please, before you write, determine what era it takes place   
in. There are three major eras, The Age of Slayers, the Present  
(DMS, LCF, Rebirth, Cross, P2000) and the Future (Slayers   
2100). Fics based off the eras between each of these major eras  
must be approved and somehow tie into the CORE somewhere.  
  
#7It MUST HAVE PLOT. Without a well thought out plot, the   
fic will NOT be approved. It can't be just a mindless slugfest or  
any of the sort. Plot is essencial to the series. And it should   
come to some sort of conclusion, or direct tie into the CORE itself.  
  
#8NO RATING OVER PG-13. This is a fanfic that should be good   
for kids under 13 and lower. We're sure there are a lot of  
kids who are reading this who are that young. If you try and add   
an NC-17 twist to the story, severe repercussions could and  
may just follow. Please, we don't wanna ban you from the fic like   
a Newsgroup blocker because you can't follow the rules.  
  
#9You must respect for the author's choices of pairings, subject   
matter in the fics, etc. Also a definate understanding of the base  
series is a plus. And actually READING Pokemon 152 - ? 2000  
and the released parts of Pokemon Cross is reccomended. Links  
are at the bottom of the page.  
  
#10No bashing any other author who wishes to write. Just   
because you may or may not like the authors style and ideas, is not  
grounds for harrasing someone online for their choice of story.   
And no bashing War or myself either.  
  
#11Finally, you are not allowed to "fix the fics that doesn't include   
the animes you like. If you want to add another anime series  
to the already huge cast, please state the nature of the series as   
well as the title. Under no circumstances will Gundam Wing or  
Dragonball in any incarnation will be tolerated. It just ruins the   
whole mainstream series in many ways. If you wish to add these  
two series, it must be approved, and it MUST NOT be on Home   
World OR Another World. It must be a Dimentional  
crossover for a good reason.  
  
  
the home page is at  
http://ominpheonixmon.tripod.com  
  
there is also a link to WarChild's Fanfiction.net page on my  
Fanfiction.net page, you can contact him there. My email is on  
my Fanfiction.net page as well.  
  
Please, this is an all points invitation to any reader/writer on  
Fanfiction.net that enjoys our series. Thank you.  
  
Shaun Garin and WarChild  
  



	6. Wow! The Gathering of Heros!

Magic Tech Productions Presents....  
  
  
it's first Fuzion Fanfic stretching into infinity...  
  
  
The Chosen  
  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
(C) 2001 Mtech Productions  
  
  
  
  
Epsode 6 : Wow! The Gathering of Heros!  
  
  
"So... why'd you let me escape?" Miyako asked. "How come  
you want that statue so bad?" No answer. "HE-LOOO! I'm  
TALKING here!"  
  
"It's none of your buisness," Ken answered a bit testily as   
they stopped in a forest full of signs. "There's a lake, you   
can get a drink there."  
  
"Where are we?" Miyako asked, looking around.  
  
"The Forest of Irrevalent Road Signs," Ken replied as Miyako  
sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay...." she didn't want to know. Cupping some water in her  
hands, she drank deeply before saying, "Why are you always  
so gloomy? Something bothering you or did you get dropped  
on your head as a kid?"  
  
"Do you always speak your mind?" Ken asked as Miyako   
blushed.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so. My brother and two sisters always said I  
was sincere that way."  
  
"We should go, quickly. No doubt the others have discovered   
that we have left and is no doubt following us." Ken returned   
the hood over his head as Miyako watched him.  
  
"Are you.... ashamed of your looks?" Ken blushed even though  
Miyako couldn't see his face as his back was turned to her.  
  
"We... should go." Ken started to walk off but a voice startled   
them.  
  
"Ken-chan, why'd you leave and forget me again?" Wormmon   
crawled out of the underbrush as Ken turned. "Don't tell me   
you're on a quest and can't take me?"  
  
"Oh Wormmon," he picked up the insect Digimon in his arms.   
"Of course not! I was just worried about you getting hurt!"  
  
'So, the Chimera DOES have a softer side,' Miyako thought to  
herself. 'I guess he isn't so bad, after all, he did save me from  
those goons he called friends.'  
  
Ken turned and started to run. "Come along," he said before  
crashing through the underbrush.  
  
Miyako quickly followed. She had lost track of how many   
places they had passed along with how long they had run   
before entering a town on the outskirts of the forest. It was   
daylight by the time they arrived as Miyako's stomach   
growled hungrily. "We should get something to eat," she   
said.  
  
"They may not be far behind," Ken warned, letting Wormmon  
leap out of his arms. "We should keep on going."  
  
"But even your DIGIMON is hungry!" Miyako protested.   
"And I haven't heard of a Digimon who can evolve when   
hungry!"  
  
"She's got a point Ken, let's stop a while and eat." Wormmon  
looked up at his partner and he finally relented.  
  
"Alright. But just for a while."  
  
"Which village are we in anyways?" Miyako asked, looking  
around.  
  
"This is the village of Lacour, not far from Atlas City. We can  
find some good cheap food here." Ken started to walk away.  
"Come along, we'll find a good place to eat."  
  
  
  
"Mimi, you're not hungry, what's wrong?" Palmon asked as  
the girl picked at the salad set before her.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing really." Mimi Tachikawa, as she went by  
in her travels, was in reality, Mimi De Seyruun, the daughter   
of Prince Taichi. And strangely enough, they didn't look a   
thing alike. Mimi was slender, delicate with strawberry blonde   
hair and Taichi had wild brown hair. Although Prince Taichi   
looked young, he had married at fifteen and Mimi was born   
shortly after. Mimi was about sixteen now, and Taichi was   
thirty. It was amazing how he hid his age so well.  
  
Some people had floated around a rumor that Princess Mimi   
was adopted or was an illegitimate heir but that rumor was   
quickly shot down.  
  
Mimi thought silently for a bit. "It's been a long time since  
daddy and I have seen each other. I wonder how he's doing?"  
  
"Knowing Prince Taichi, he and Agumon are probably knee   
deep in trouble as usual," Palmon said, giggling.  
  
Mimi giggled softly as she thought back to the day when she  
had ventured out from Sailoon.  
  
  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Prince Taichi looked up from the drawstring bag he was  
packing to see his daughter standing there, looking slightly  
nervous, as if she had something to admit to. "Yes daughter?"  
  
"Daddy... you're going out again, right?" At Taichi's nod,  
Mimi continued. "Well... I want to go out adventuring as well."  
  
Taichi smiled. "So much like your mother." He stood and  
walked over to his daughter, enfolding her in a hug. "You  
have my permission."  
  
"Thank you daddy," Mimi said, returning the hug.  
  
"Just make sure you don't come home pregnant, okay?" Taichi  
joked.  
  
"Daddy!" Mimi said, sounding scandalized. "I wouldn't do  
a thing like that!"  
  
"I don't know about that," Taichi said, tilting his daughters  
head up to look at her gently. He smiled. "No telling what kind  
of mischief a pretty young princess has locked away in her  
mind."  
  
Mimi blushed as she giggled. "Okay, okay, I promise."  
  
Taichi nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back  
soon. We'll return home in three months and tell each other  
stories around the great hall fireplace, alright?"  
  
"Okay." Taichi released his daughter as he picked up his  
drawstring bag. "Have a good trip Mimi, come back safely  
and remember your magic training."  
  
"I will. Bye daddy!"  
  
Taichi smiled at the door as he exited the castle.  
  
  
  
"Earth to Mimi! Come in Mimi!" Mimi started awake as Palmon  
waved her hand in front of her. "Mimi, you were daydreaming  
again!"  
  
"Oh, forgive me Palmon. I was just..."  
  
"Thinking about Prince Taichi again? Mimi, you're almost  
seventeen!"  
  
"I know, but daddy's out there somewhere and I just want to  
see him again!"  
  
"It's almost been three months Mimi," Palmon said. "Give it  
time, we'll see Sailoon again. I'm sure Agumon and Prince  
Taichi can take care of themselves with no problem!"  
  
Mimi smiled. "You're right."  
  
The door then jangled as two people and a Digimon walked in.  
  
  
  
"Hey waiter! I'll have everything from here to here!"  
  
"Isn't that a bit much?" Ken asked, sipping at his coffee.  
  
"Not really, Hawkmon and I can eat like this all the time!"  
Miyako's spirits were dampened a bit by the thought of her  
Digimon friend. "I hope he's okay."  
  
"Hawkmon doesn't strike me as the one who would get into  
trouble too much," Wormmon said. "I'm sure he's okay."  
  
  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"  
  
"Daisuke!" Wallace shouted as they were being chased by  
a herd of Mammothmon. "Why didn't you tell us that there  
was a herd coming right at us?!"  
  
"It's not my fault!" Daisuke shouted back as his legs churned  
underneath him. "Blame it on Hawkmon!"  
  
"They were doctile a minute ago!" Hawkmon protested as  
he flew alongside them. "I cannot imagine what suddenly set  
them off!"  
  
"Less talk, more running!" V-mon puffed, his short legs  
moving him even faster than before.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure he's just fine," Ken said, finishing his coffee and  
pouring himself another one.  
  
"That'll stunt your growth," Miyako said.  
  
Ken eyed her over his cup. "I've been drinking coffee for more  
than five years, that's a myth."  
  
"He's naturally a bit short," Wormmon joked, earning a small  
smile and a low chuckle from Ken.  
  
"What do you know, the stone man can laugh after all," Miyako  
quipped as she worked on the food set before her.  
  
  
  
"Aw c'mon, can't we rest for a while?" Ogremon whined as he  
stomped through the woods as Iori, Armadimon and Mummymon  
lead the pack.  
  
"You heard Lord Devimon, this is the fastest way to find Master  
Ken," Mummymon said, adjusting his hat.  
  
Iori adjusted his armor. "In any case, we should keep on going.  
I don't trust that Red Priest."  
  
"That's because you don't trust Virals," Ogremon snorted as he  
clubbed a nearby Bezerker who was trying to sneak up on them.  
"Something you have against us?"  
  
"Not really.... my father... was killed by a Viral. A Viral Mazoku.  
I never saw his face, but he had the most hideous laugh. And  
flashing black eyes glowing in the moonlight." Iori's grip on his  
giant axe tightened. "Since then, I joined Master Ken to find that  
Viral."  
  
"It's okay Iori, let it out," Armadimon said, patting his boot. "Lets  
get a move on, Lacour is just across this hill."  
  
  
  
"This is a small town," Daisuke remarked as he, V-mon, Hawkmon,  
Wallace and his two Digimon walked into the town. Looking  
around, he blinked. "There's not much around here. Just a few  
stores." He sighed. "I hope Miyako is here."  
  
Hawkmon then perked up. "Miyako. I can feel her power. She's  
here."  
  
"You can? How?" V-mon asked.  
  
"Can't you sence Daisuke when you're not around him?"  
Terriermon asked.  
  
"Yeah.... kinda. But we've been together since birth."  
  
Daisuke then checked his Digivice. "Well, she's definately here.  
These funny beeps on my Digivice are blinking... hey, there's  
two signals... and one coming in fast."  
  
Just then, Iori, Mummymon and Ogremon turned the corner as  
Iori leveled his axe at Daisuke. "Hey! Where's Master Ken?"  
  
"Huh? Hey, you're the guys from before! Who's the big green  
guy?"  
  
"That's Ogremon," Lopmon said. "He's a Champion Virus  
Digimon with a nasty temper. His Pummel Whack attack makes  
people wince."  
  
"That's not all I'll do. Now, where's the Statue?"  
  
Daisuke blinked as he pulled out the statue. "You mean this?"   
"Daisuke!" Wallace bopped him on the head. "Don't reveal you  
have things they want to throw them off track!"  
  
"Heh." Mummymon's form shifted as he lost the blue outfit and  
became taller with a large gun nestled in the crook of his arm.  
"Don't make me use this."  
  
The two groups stood off before a voice shouted out, "You evil  
people! Can't you leave things alone?" Everyone facefaulted  
as Mimi came into their midst. "Ogremon, what are you doing?"  
  
"Um... hi, Mimi," Ogremon stuttered, twiddling his thumbs.  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? Um... just adventuring...." Mimi then scowled. "Why are  
you about to fight these people? You promiced never to fight  
again!"  
  
"Well... it's not really my fault," Ogremon said. "We just want  
that statue that guy has!"  
  
Mimi turned to Daisuke. "Can't you give him that statue?"  
  
"No way!" Daisuke said.  
  
"Yeah!" V-mon added. "Someone's gonna resurrect the Dark  
Lord Apocylamon if we do!"  
  
Mimi paled. "What?"  
  
"Um.... who will ressurect what?" Wallace asked, clearly out of  
the loop. Iori had a stunned look on his face, as with Mummymon.  
"Who's gonna resurrect the Dark Lord Apocylamon?"  
  
"Ken, who else?" Daisuke said.  
"Impossible! Master Ken would NOT do something like that!"  
Iori's eyes narrowed. "he wishes to cure his curse."  
  
"What curse?" Palmon asked curiously.  
  
"The curse that turned him into a chimera," Mummymon said.  
"he is one third human, golem and demon."  
  
"You mean that wierd looking guy in the cafe?" Mimi asked,  
jabbing her thumb at the cafe behind her. "He's in there."  
  
"Master Ken!" Iori stormed in to see Ken in the middle of a  
sip of coffee. "Master Ken! Wormmon!"  
  
"Iori?" Ken asked, surprised. "You came all this way after me?  
Did Devimon send you?"  
  
"I came of my own free will," Iori replied as the others crowded  
into the room.  
"Hey Miyako!" Daisuke greeted as he waved. "Hey, food!"  
  
"Hey Daisuke!" Miyako said, grinning. "Thanks for taking   
care of Hawkmon for me."  
  
"Oh, and this must be yours," Daisuke said, handing her the  
largish metal egg. The egg glowed in responce. "Yep, that's  
yours alright."  
  
"A Digimental? For me?" Miyako blushed. "Daisuke, you  
shouldn't have. Who's your friend?"  
"Hi, I'm Wallace, and this is Terriermon and Lopmon." The  
Digimon waved from his shoulder and head.  
  
"I'm Mimi... I just found out about this whole situation."  
Mimi waved at the others as the boys blushed and Palmon  
laughed.  
  
Just then, Daisuke dug into the pouch again and withdrew  
a glowing pink crest. "Hey, this thingy is reacting."  
  
The others turned to him as the Crest floated upwards and  
pointed towards Mimi. "I think this is yours," he said, handing  
it to the pink haired girl.  
  
"Really? Wow, daddy's gonna be so impressed!"  
  
Wallace then snapped his fingers. "Now I know where I saw  
you! You're Prince Taichi's little girl, right?"  
  
"PRINCE Taichi? You mean Crown Prince Taichi De Seyruun?"  
Miyako looked at the girl and then at a picture she had of the  
prince. "But... you don't look anything like him!"  
  
Just then, a low clanging sound was heard outside as Ken  
stiffened. "Devimon."  
  
The Red Priest walked into view as the others piled out of   
the cafe. "Well now.... you have the Statue. May I have it  
now?"  
  
"Devimon," Ken said, placing his hand on the hilt of his  
sword. Next to him, Wormmon prepared to evolve at a  
moments notice.  
  
"Really now, is that any way to greet the Digimon who gave  
you that gift?" Devimon bared his fangs. "No matter. Give  
me that statue. And maybe I'll spare you all."  
  
"Wait a second here," Miyako demanded. "What in the  
world is the statue fitting into all of this?!"  
  
"I'll tell. It's holding the Black Gear."  
  
"What's the Black Gear?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"A powerful artifact from the War of the Mazoku," Wallace  
said, his hand going to the sword at his belt. "It's said to be  
the key to Apocylamon's revival in several texts. But it also  
can be used to amplify magic. Even break some of the most  
powerful curses."  
  
"So you wanna break that stone curse thingy," Daisuke  
muttered as Ken drew his sword. Mummymon and Ogremon  
lifted their weapons as a red aura grew around Devimon.  
  
"It is time." Devimon clanged his staff and a blast of magic  
flared out around him.  
  
Amidst the blinding light, Daisuke shouted out, "Everyone!  
Evolve!"  
  
"Hawkmon Evolve! Aquilamon!"  
  
"V-mon Evolve! XV-mon!"  
  
"Armadimon Evolve! Ankylomon!"  
  
"Terriermon Evolve! Galgomon!"  
  
"Lopmon Evolve! Kokomon!"  
  
"Necrophobia!" Mummymon cried, unleashing his attack.  
  
"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon shouted, thrusting out his fist,  
dark purple energy flaring around it.  
  
"X-Laser!"  
  
"Blast Ring!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
"Gatling Arm!"  
  
"Koko Crusher!"  
  
Devimon only smirked as he diverted the attacks, only to  
get hit by a dual Fireball from Miyako and Mimi. "Heh, looks  
like you can't stop Magic."  
"That's where you're wrong." Devimon lifted his hand as  
the statue flew out of Daisuke's pouch. He held it up and  
then crushed it, revealing a small gear in his hands. "Ta  
ta children. Ken, thank you for helping me." He then sank  
into the ground.  
  
"Damn!" Miyako spat. "he got away!"  
  
"We're doomed," Iori said, shaking his head. "with that  
Black Gear, the Dark Lord will be reborn." In responce to his  
prediction, the skies darkened noticibly. "It's starting  
already."  
  
"Then.... it's too late... but if not for us, then for the world."  
Miyako sunk to the ground. "We failed."  
  
"Not yet," Mummymon said. "I can feel the energy pooling.  
It'll be a bit before the ressurection is complete. Devimon  
still has to look for another power source to fuel Apocylamon."  
  
"Where will he find something like that?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"There is two places, Seyruun, the home of Angemon, or  
Sairaag, the place where MetalSeadramon sleeps." Wallace  
said.  
  
"And knowing that Viral and Vaccine powers don't mix, he'll  
go for Data energy." Ken sheathed his sword. "Lets get  
a move on to Seyruun. Perhaps we can find something there  
to help us defeat Devimon."  
  
End Episode 6  
  



	7. Reunite! The Pacifist Prince Taichi!

Magic Tech Productions Presents....  
  
  
it's first Fuzion Fanfic stretching into infinity...  
  
  
The Chosen  
  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
(C) 2001 Mtech Productions  
  
  
  
  
Episode 7 : Reunite! The Pacifict Prince Taichi!  
  
  
  
"We're sticking out like sore thumbs," Ogremon muttered as he and Mummymon  
followed the small group into the city of Seyruun.  
  
"True. This whole city is full of Data and Vaccine types," Mummymon added,  
adjusting his robes slightly. "People are staring."  
  
Miyako then just grinned. "Hey, does anyone smell food? I'm starved!"  
  
"Food Food Food!" The small baby stage digimon chorused happily.  
  
The smell lead them to a resteraunt that was called "Katou's Grill and Bar."  
The smell of roasted food entranced the baby stage digimon one by one.  
  
There were two people behind the bar. One was an middle aged man with brown  
hair, the other was a girl in a green and yellow peasant outfit. She was  
busily moving around, serving people. From the kitchen in the back, the  
sound of a knife hitting a chopping board was heard. Miyako's mouth watered.  
"Food."  
  
"Welcome!" The girl exclaimed, walking up to them. She couldn't have been  
more than twelve or thirteen. "I'm Katou Juri, your waitress. For how many?"  
  
"Um..." Miyako tried to count the number of people in their party, but she  
was interrupted with a loud...  
  
"Ogremon?! What in blazes are you doing here?!"  
  
Ogremon couldn't believe his eyes. "Leomon, what are you doing here?"  
Ogremon blinked again. "And why are you wearing an apron? You employed  
here?!"  
  
"She is my Tamer," Leomon said, gesturing towards Juri. "As for you? Six  
humans, more than enough Digimon..."  
  
"Shut up," Ogremon growled. "Now, are you going to feed us or not?"  
  
Ken blinked. "Tamers? I thought they were just a myth!" he said as they were  
led to a table.  
  
"No, they are very real," Wallace said, joining them around the huge table  
set aside for people with Digimon. "I have met one a while ago. A nice  
fellow named Akiyama Ryou. He's got this Cyber Dramon. Nice fellow, but his  
Digimon needs to work on his battle frenzy."  
  
Miyako blinked. "But the legends.... they were supposed to be all wiped out  
in the Monster's War 1000 years ago."  
  
"Woah... woah... Monster War? Tamers?" Both Daisuke and V-mon had clueless  
looks.  
  
Miyako sighed. "Didn't I tell you about the war 1000 years ago between that  
one piece of Apoclyamon and the Water Dragon Lord?"  
  
"Well... maybe... but I don't remember any Tamers, that's for sure,"  
answered Daisuke.  
  
Miyako only rapped her head on the table before continuing. "Ok then, now  
listen carfully, because I'm not going to explain this again." Daisuke and  
V-Mon nodded. "Before there were Chosen, there were a group of Digidestined  
known as the Tamers. Legend says that they have magical tarot cards to aid  
their Digimon in battle. Legend tells they were granted the task of being  
the protectors of the Shining Evolution during the war 1000 years ago. The  
Dark Lords sought to gain that power to empower their lord, Apoclyamon."  
  
"I see...." Daisuke said. "Interesting."  
  
"Did you even GET that?" Miyako asked skeptically.  
  
"The basic gist. I'm a bit slow, but not a moron," Daisuke replied. "Tamers  
fought, protected a Shining Evolution from falling into a Dark Lords hand. I  
got it."  
  
"Amazing," Ken mummured.  
  
Leomon then tromped out into the serving area, holding a huge platter.  
Setting it down with a tremendous thud, they were treated to the sheer  
amount of meat and vegetables, towering a good foot tall, filling the five  
foot wide platter. "Enjoy. Digimon/Traveller special."  
  
"Goodie goodie!" The Baby Digimon were the first to dig in.  
  
"Well... my rival," began Leomon, "What are you doing in Seyruun? I doubt it  
is a social visit."  
  
"Devimon happened," Ogremon said a bit sourly. "we're looking for a way to  
combat his power."  
  
"Devimon, the legendary priest?" asked Juri. "But... why do you want to  
fight him?"  
  
"He seeks to unseal Apocylamon so he can be free from his blindness,"  
answered Ken.  
  
"Wha?!" went all the other Chosen and their Digimon.  
  
"We told me he needed the black gear to cure his blindness, but I didn't  
think he would revive Apocylamon to do it..." Ken growled to himself. "Damn  
that Devimon..."  
  
"If that is true, then you may require some more power behind you." Leomon  
paused in thought. "There is a Holy Angemon who you could speak to in the  
main temple, or you could try to get an audience with Prince Taichi to get  
his assistance."  
  
"Oh... don't worry... that was our plan along," Mimi chimed. "I'm sure that  
Daddy will help no time in our quest."  
  
Juri looked at her, looked at the statue in the town square just outside,  
looked at Mimi and said, "You're Princess Mimi? You look NOTHING alike!"  
  
Mimi laughed nervously. "Hehehehe.... if you really wanted comparison, you  
should see how different daddy and my sister was."  
  
"Sister... I remember a picture of her once.... blonde hair, right?" Wallace  
asked.  
  
"Princess Catherine. I remember her now," Iori said. "My parents brought me  
here before she left without a trace. I got to see her. Quite lovely."  
  
"Hmmm... then how come we haven't seen her about?" asked Juri.  
  
"She ran away after our mom disappeared. Father had come to the conclusion  
that mother was dead... but sis wouldn't want to hear of it!" Mimi sighed.  
"I believe she wants real closure to our mother's disappearance. Ever since  
then no one has heard word of her."  
  
"Enough brooding!" Miyako suddenly exclaimed. "We'll break into two teams.  
One will go speak with Holy Angemon, the other will go to the palace."  
  
"I'll bring you to Holy Angemon's temple," Leomon offered. "My... brother,  
is one of the Temple Guards and should let us in. I will take you, you, you  
and you." He gestured towards Iori, Ken, Wallce and Ogremon. "Juri-san will  
accompany us as well."  
  
"Not now, eating," Daisuke mummbled through a mouthful of meat as he and  
Chibimon shoveled in the food. They were quickly joined by Miyako as the  
others sweatdropped and followed in the frenzy of eating. Leomon and Juri  
stepped back, unwilling to loose a hand in the insanity.  
  
"Leo-sama..." Juri looked at her Digimon. "Is it necessary?"  
  
"It is your duty to continue the legacy of the Tamers of yore," responded  
Leomon. "To stay while they go on their quest is to be a blemish on the  
legacy."  
  
"I understand. My father should know then." Juri retreated upstairs to grab  
some things as Mimi prepared her group. Soon, the girl came downstairs,  
bearing a small pouch with some strange blue backed Tarot Cards in them. "I  
am ready."  
  
"Then let us be off."  
  
  
  
"Your majesty," a servent walked up to the prince, who was busy conferring  
with his Digimon.  
  
"Yes?" Taichi asked, looking up.  
  
"Your daughter is here to see you with some strange friends with her."  
  
"Send them in," Taichi said, a pleasant smile on his face.  
  
Mimi and her digimon Palmon entered the room, followed by Miyako, Daisuke,  
their Digimon, and Mummymon.  
  
Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Daisuke, I didn't expect you to make a visit so  
soon, and I see you met up with my daughter."  
  
"Um, hi." Daisuke said. "We've got a problem that could affect the whole  
world."  
  
"Yes daddy, it is a huge problem indeed," added Mimi.  
  
"Well then, please, speak," Taichi said.  
  
"To put it shortly, there is a nutcase who has a Black Gear and intends to  
use it to revive Apocylamon," Miyako stated bluntly.  
  
"I see. We will conviene in the War Room." Taichi got up. "Show them to the  
War Room. I will be there shortly." Agumon trailed after him. He only turned  
back to ask, "Say miss, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh me. I'm Miyako Inoue, the sorceress."  
  
"THE Miyako Inoue?!" went both the prince and his Digimon.  
  
"Please don't," Miyako grumbled. "It gets annoying after a while."  
  
Taichi cleared his throat. "Let us proceed."  
  
Taichi and Agumon went off in one direction while Miyako and the others were  
lead to the War Room, some of the soldiers eying the viral Mummymon.  
  
  
  
Ken whistled at the sight. "So this is the temple to the Holy Angemon."  
  
"Yes, it is quite a magnificent place," Leomon rumbled. "let us move  
forward."  
  
Leomon lead the group to the gates, where powerful looking Digimon stood  
guard. One of them was a Leomon like Juri's Leomon, only more refined as a  
warrior beast Digimon.  
  
Actually, considering the eye patch and hard edged look of a drill  
instructor, he was kind of spooky.  
  
"Leomon," Leo growled. "What the HELL are you doing here?"  
  
"We have come to speak with Holy Angemon about the Devimon situation,"  
Leomon replied, equally stern. The pair stared each other down. You could  
almost see the electricity in the air.  
  
"The red priest Devimon is an honorable being. What do you mean by a Devimon  
situation?" Leo demanded.  
  
"Devimon is not honorable as you think. He's seeking to summon the greatest  
powers of darkness that you can't possibly imagine," answered Ken.  
  
Leo was about to bite back an angry retort when a voice called out. "Bring  
them in."  
  
Leo sagged. "Yes sir."  
  
"Man, that voice make him shrink a few sizes," Orgemon said outloud, as the  
group walked into the temple.  
  
They were greeted by a human sized man. He wore long white robes, white  
globes and pants and a split white cape. Two large white wings protruded  
from his back. A belt with a peace sign was worn and his helmet was a half  
helmet, white, pointed and had two golden wings and a cross shape on it.  
"Welcome. I am Holy Angemon."  
  
Wallace whistled. "You are something all right. Leomon here says you can  
help us."  
  
"I see. What is the trouble?" Holy Angemon inquired  
  
It was then that he eyed the Chimera. Ken stood in nervousness as the  
vaccine Digimon examined him. "This can't be... he shows signs of  
infection."  
  
"Infection," Ken repeated, instinctively hiding his face with his mask.  
"yes, maybe it was."  
  
"You don't understand... the cause of the infection is gone.... but the  
source is undeniable." He looked at Ken. "Tell me, did something ever  
entered the back of your neck?"  
  
"Not that I remember," Ken said, rubbing his neck instinctively.  
  
"I guess it can't be helped. Ken went through a traumatic experience...  
being turned into this," Wormmon sighed. "But what are you getting at?"  
  
"A spore, my friends. Millenniumon's spore. It was surely used on this boy,"  
answered the angel Digimon.  
  
"A seed if you will, entered this boy, infecting him. For what purpose, I  
have no idea," Holy Angemon continued. "If you wish, I may try to remove  
it."  
  
"Yes... yes..." said Ken. "Maybe... it'll return me back to normal."  
  
Holy Angemon laid one hand onto Ken's neck. Light expanded from the contact  
as the angel digimon withdrew his hand, revealing a dark seed like object.  
  
"Looks like a cockelburr," Leomon remarked. "A seed that sticks to your  
clothing."  
  
The object disappeared from the digimon's hands, causing gasps of surprise,  
including from the one holding it.  
  
"It's gone!" went Iori.  
  
"And... I'm still... this," went Ken, seeing that the removal of the spore  
didn't help his condition one bit.  
  
"I suppose it was not the main source of your condition. I am truely sorry,"  
Holy Angemon said, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Ken just nodded. "You did your best. But now, we need your assistance.  
Devimon, the fiend who made me this way, has the Black Gear."  
  
"I see. In that case, you will need some help." A glowing object appeared in  
his hands. "This is the Digimental of Miracles. Hold onto it. It may just  
help."  
  
"The Digimental of Miracles?" Iori said.  
  
"Yes, a powerful relic. I do not know who could harness it's powers within  
your group, so please, hold onto it for now." Holy Angemon explained.  
  
Wallace was the one who took it off the Digimon's hands. "The glow stopped,"  
he commented, seeing the glow fade.  
  
"The glow will reappear in its own time. By then it will be held by the one  
who can weild its powers."  
  
Wallace nodded. "Thank you for your time, Holy Angemon."  
  
The angel digimon just nodded his hand. "Be safe in your quest. Those of  
Darkness will seek to impede you, and even worse, destory you. Be vigilant,  
Chosen."  
  
As the group turned to leave, Holy Angemon called out, "Juri-san, may I  
speak with you and Leomon?"  
  
Juri stopped in her tracks as she turned and nodded. "Go on ahead," she said  
to the others as she and Leomon split from the group.  
  
The pair stood before the large angel as he looked down, saying, "You are a  
Tamer?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Juri replied.  
  
"I see. You have quite a partner there." at this, Leo, who was listening  
from the outside, snorted.  
  
"Please, if it is no trouble, bring this along with you." He handed her a  
small short sword, about the length of her forearm. "It may help your  
partner, if not yourself. For the blade has been enchanted by the priests of  
Seyruun. It should prove its worth in battle."  
  
Juri swung the sword a bit. "It's... light... but sturdy."  
  
"True. And take this card with you. It will prove helpful."  
  
Taking the card from him, she blinked in confusion. "Revived from the  
Darkness? Isn't this a..."  
  
"A revival card. It will prove useful if something goes wrong." Holy Angemon  
left the implications hanging. While digimon were reincarnated, humans  
normally wern't.  
  
"Thank you Holy Angemon," thanked Leomon "Come Juri, we must meet up with  
the others."  
  
  
  
"How long do we have to wait for your father?" groaned Miyako, as she and  
the others waited in the War Room.  
  
"Daddy is normally punctual," Mimi sighed. "Uncle Randy probably stopped him  
in the hall for some reason."  
  
"Um... Mimi..." Daisuke interjected. "Why would Randy be doing here? Don't  
you know what he did?"  
  
"What did he do exactly?" Mimi asked curiously.  
  
"What else? Attempted to knock off your father for good so he could be next  
in line for the throne. I know that's how I met your father, not to mention  
how Wallace and I got the crest and tag you have now," Daisuke answered.  
  
Mimi blinked. "But...." She hung her head. "Randy no baka, always trying  
something like that. It's a wonder why my daddy puts up with him."  
  
"Never mind your uncle, I wonder where is prince Taichi now?" reminded  
Palmon.  
  
As if on cue, the Prince emerged into the room. "Sorry I'm late, had to deal  
with a pushy diplomat."  
  
Mimi sighed. "Let me guess. Its those women from Femille, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it is," Taichi said, sitting down heavily. "But we have  
more concerns than the demands of Femille." With that he turned to Miyako.  
"Miss Inoue, can you care to explain from the beginning? Who's the one with  
the Black Gear?"  
  
"Apparently, Devimon, the Red Priest has gone evil," Miyako said. "He has  
possession of the Black Gear, and plans to ressurect Apoclyamon."  
  
"It seems that his blindness caused him to go on the deep end so to speak,"  
V-Mon commented.  
  
"Even with my skills as a genius sorceress, I know my powers can't beat  
Apoclyamon," Miyako said.  
  
Daisuke blinked. "Why not? Don't you have that town destroying spell... that  
Dragon something?"  
  
"He's a stage seven digimon with unlimited powers," Miyako grumbled. "Even  
if we are going to be dealing with just a piece, a Dragon Slave won't  
scratch him at all."  
  
"I can see why you people have turned to us," Taichi said.  
  
"Yes. If we are to fight, we will need quite a bit of power behind us,"  
Miyako said.  
  
Taichi thought for a moment. "Seyruun may be the White Magic capital of the  
known world, but since the war 1000 years ago the priests and priestess are  
mere shells of they use to be."  
  
"That's true father, but there has to be something that can help," Mimi  
said.  
  
"Yeah Tai, after all, there is a reason Seyruun is the home to the Holy  
Angemon," Agumon added. "Surely the royal family has something to help."  
  
"Very well. I will come along with you then!" Taichi exclaimed.  
  
A lot of mouths dropped to the floor. "My dear prince," said a nearby aide,  
"surely that is not the only logical course of action. Surely given time of  
research we can find something to combat the Black Gear's power."  
  
"Unfortunately I fear we don't have that time," the prince replied.  
  
"That may be true.." the aide added but was silenced by a glare.  
  
"This is my home, and I will defend it if nessesary. I may be a paficist,  
but that doesn't mean I'll turn back on the important fights."  
  
"Daddy..." Mimi murmured, her eyes watering.  
  
"Now now, princess, this is not the time to get watery," Taichi said with a  
smile. "Let us be off tommorow morning! For now, you are all my guests!'  
  
'Unbelievable,' Miyako thought, 'The prince is willing to risk his life even  
though there is a 0.0000000001% chance of winning. Most princes would only  
stick to battles were there is a real chance for them to win,"  
  
"Now, to feed our guests!" at the mention of food, everyone perked up.  
"Please, order what you will." 


End file.
